


El Muggle que salvo a todos

by litelian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Character Death, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Muggles, OC, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash, Werewolf Politics, You Have Been Warned, beta, mas etiquetas en el futuro, peticion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litelian/pseuds/litelian
Summary: El solo iba a una fiesta de disfraces pero término arrestado, maldito y salvado por un viejo Auror retirado.Bueno, no pueden decir que no devolvió el favor al mundo mágico.(Advertencia OC)





	1. El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños del Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> lo siento se que tengo varias peticiones de fic y continuaciones, pero mejor una que ninguna ¿no?  
> estoy retrasado con todo lo demas... asi que decidi empezar esto con mi viejo amigo (porque estaba tramando mi muerte si no lo escribia) 
> 
> ¿sorry?  
> ¿no me maten?  
> soy muy joven para morir....
> 
> hablando ya seriamente espero que leyeran las etiquetas que estare cambiando proximamente, ya que no tengo aun una pareja establecida y el protagonista es OC, personalmente creado por mi. asi que los demas personajes no son mios y obviamente la historia de harry potter tampoco es mia, pero Lou Powell lo es.

Lou Powell, tiene el cabello tan rojo que constantemente le preguntan si es real, ojos ámbar, piel canela, ~~1,55~~   1,59 de altura, y su cabello parecia la cosa más esponjosa, suave y rizada de la historia de Gales. Nació, literalmente, hace exactamente 13 años en un granero, estudio junto con sus hermanos mayores en casa debido a lo lejos que quedaban las escuelas. Ahora procedente de una familia humilde de granjeros fue el primero en ser aceptado en la prestigiosa universidad de Cardiff con una beca completa en Master en Administración de Empresas.

 

Y talvez era a causa de su personalidad observadora, que no le gustaba a los demás o que no entendía lo básico de cómo desarrollar una conversación, o que en general no entendía como las personas eran capaces de conversar durante horas con otras personas que acababan de conocer y más importante aún cuales eran los propósitos de dichas conversaciones,  o tal vez el simple hecho de que era por mucho el más pequeño en tamaño y edad en la universidad lo hacía un blanco fácil para las bromas. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que sus clases estuvieran llenas de niños ricos ofendidos por su presencia.

 

Así que no había explicación racional que no lo llevara al mismo  resultado, tenía que ser una broma.

 

Lou Powell, había pasado los últimos 5 minutos mirando el papel que un extraño chico mayor y gruñón solo había obligado a sus manos antes de desapareceré en el mar de estudiantes. El papel tenía la misma información que actualmente estaba pegada por todas las paredes de la universidad.

 

Fiesta de Disfraces de la faculta de Administración.

Una de las mayores tradiciones de la universidad.

Solo los más selectos estudiantes estarán invitados.

Solo admisión con entradas (tienen la dirección).

Pero no se preocupen

¡Hay Entradas escondidos en los recintos!

¡Fiesta de Halloween en Julio!

(El disfraz es obligatorio)

 

Debía ser una trampa, era la única explicación por la cual le darían un papel a él, corrección la única razón por la cual le darían una “entrada”. De seguro había una tradición estúpida de darles direcciones falsas a los nuevos o algo así. Y a pesar de que Lou Powell lo sabía también había estado solo los últimos meses desde que se mudó a las residencias de la universidad, por mucho que trato de evitar el razonamiento lógico, los seres humanos eran después de todo creaturas sociales que podían ir a la demencia por falta de, de… ¿“socializar”? ¿No? 

 

Razón por la cual ahora se paseaba por Cardiff en busca de un disfraz barato que no se viera como un disfraz en caso de haber sido engañado, cosa que su lógica afirmaba.

 

A pesar de haber elegido un lugar donde sabía que 1, no encontraría a sus compañeros de clases y 2, que los precios serian accesibles no pudo evitar estar sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que se paseaban de un lado a otro a alta velocidad, había ya tenido que evitar voltear su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para estar seguro que en realidad no estaban siendo seguidos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que hace solo un día la calle había sido misteriosamente atacada por…, bueno ese era el misterio.

 

Lou, conocido también como el pelirrojo Powell por la gente del pueblo donde nació a causa de que de hecho era el único Powell pelirrojo desde su tatarabuelo, y llamado por sus familiares como RedLou o pequeño Lou. Estaba en una encrucijada. Estar en un lugar donde no menos de unas 12 horas hubo un “altercado” no sonaba como algo lógico de hacer, pero entonces tendría que buscar otro lugar donde comprar y teniendo en cuenta que la fiesta era esa misma noche no sonaba muy prometedor. Pero mirando alrededor al montón de personas yendo de un lugar a otro le hizo pensar que talvez estaba bien andar por aquella apartada calle y con paso firme se decidió a entrar.

 

Solo para ser arrastrado por un montón de personas en gabardinas un poco extrañas.

 

En la misma calle donde el pelirrojo Lou estaba decidido hacer sus compras, se encontraba Mari Rice, 18 años, rubia, cabello largo hasta la cintura, pulcramente vestida con una falda larga y camisa de botones blanca.

 

Mari Rice, actualmente se encontraba también en un aprieto, su tía abuela había sido herida durante el ataque de Mortífagos que hubo y a pesar de que no estaba gravemente herida el sanador le recomendó descansar durante algunos días, hecho por lo cual ahora Mari también conocida como la señorita Rice se encontraba intentando atender la tienda.

 

Intentar es la palabra correcta, y tal vez no sea necesario hablar tanto sobre la señorita Rice, pero, sinceramente sin ella no habría historia para contar. Verán la cosa es que la tienda de ropas, era una tienda mixta, no para hombre y mujeres sino para muggles y magos de ahí el problema. Al ver entrar al chico pelirrojo con un monto de Aurores, Mari asumió que era solo otro mago nacido de muggles que lamentablemente no había podido ir a una escuela de magos, cosa que en realidad es más frecuente de lo que parece.

 

Así que viendo que los aurores estaban posiblemente para interrogarle acerca de lo sucedido, llamo a su hermana pequeña, la única otra persona en la tienda, para que atendiera al chico.

 

Ese fue el segundo error de Mari.

 

Amy Rice, 10 años faltando solo 3 meses para su onceavo cumpleaños, rubia, ojos castaños, estaba encantada en ayudar a su hermana mayor en la tienda de su tía abuela, lamentablemente Amy no sabía cómo diferenciar a un muggle de un mago. Y sin saludos ni presentaciones se llevó arrastrando al chico de cabello muy rojo hacia el lado de la tienda donde estaban las ropas para magos, dejar que los adultos hablen por su cuenta.

 

Amy Rice, no sabía lo que la palabra sutiliza significaba.

 

-Soy Amy, bueno no es mi nombre pero todos me llaman así, ¿vienes por túnicas, camisas, pantalones?, ¿botas, zapatos?, tal vez ¿capas?- Amy paro y miro fijamente al chico que no había dicho ni una palabra, lo miro de arriba abajo- ¿algo de la sección muggle?

 

Por su parte Lou estaba conmocionado, nunca había oído alguien hablar tan rápido en su vida, apenas y había entendido algo de lo que dijo, miro alrededor, ropa extraña con colores extravagantes, tal vez había encontrado una tienda de disfraces o una victoriana muy rara. 

 

-uh, ¿capas?

 

Después de la hora más surrealista de Lou, hasta el momento, había acabado por alguna extraña razón con dos pantalones negros para vestir, una camisa blanca manga larga y calcetines, todos hechos de una extraña tela desconocida para él. Y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y la vio en el fondo de una pila de ropa.

 

Azul oscuro y con botones negros y grandes, algo así como una capa o poncho, podría utilizarlo para la fiesta y para salir, su madre lo amaría, sus hermanos se burlarían.

-uh…

 

-¿Qué, no es este el que señalabas?

 

-eh, si pero…

 

-¿pero qué? ¡Es perfecto para ti! Ara resaltar tu cabello… y uh ¡también está hecho de piel de dragón! ¡y en descuento!

 

Lou se estremeció, cuando estaba a punto de corregir a Amy que eso no era simplemente posible recordó el castigo que le dio su madre cuando le dijo a su hermana mayor que santa no era real, RedLou a menudo tenía que recordar que no porque él lo sabía significa que los demás niños lo sabían.

 

-no todos son tan listos como tu pequeño Lou-le dijo su madre antes de ir tras su hermana.   

 

-tal vez por eso no lo quiero, no quiero algo que para hacerlo tuvieron que matar a un pobre dragón- Amy solo rio

 

-tonto, los dragones mudan la piel, no durmieron a nadie para hacer esto

 

-¿los dragones mudan la piel? –era por mucho no la respuesta que Lou esperaba

 

-sip- se enfocó en la p- cada 10, 25, 50, 75 o 100 años dependiendo del dragón –Amy se emocionó y señalo la capa- está fue hecha de una de 50 años por lo que es un muy buen material repelente de hechizos básicos y minimiza el poder de impacto de hechizos de ataque ¡Y ESTA EN OFERTA! Simplemente no es posible que encuentres algo mejor que esto ¿Por qué no lo quieres?

 

A pesar que Lou no creía ni una palabra de lo que dijo la pequeña Amy, asintió lentamente y la miro- parece de niña –dijo en un susurro mientras sus mejillas tomaban un precioso tono rosa y Amy solo lo miro, parpadeo lentamente y respondió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

 

-es para magos – era turno de Lou para parpadear

 

-¿para magos?- respondió un poco sacudido, era la sencilla y natural forma en que lo dijo que impresiono a Lou, como si estuviera segura que los magos eran reales. Aun así el rubor continuo arrastrándose por su cara al ver la bonita capa.

 

-¿no para niñas? -se repitió mas así mismo que a Amy, sus hermanos siempre se habían burlado de el por estas cosas, pero Amy solo asintió.

 

-bueno es unisex- dijo mientras volvía a parpadear-¿eso importa? ¡Va a combinar con los pantalones!

 

Lou estaba conmocionado de que algo tan bonito en realidad pudiera ser para chicos, pero asintió y por primera vez en su vida compro algo sin preguntar el precio.

 

Mari Rice, estaba en la caja registradora cuando su hermana llego con el chico pelirrojo, que sinceramente se le había olvidado por completo que estaba ahí. Pero no por eso, no significa que no noto la forma en que sus mejillas parecían prenderse en fuego en el momento en que estaba viendo las prendas que iba a comprar o más precisamente la capa hecha de piel de dragón, ella solo sonrió y eso pareció apaciguar al niño.

 

-es para magos – el niño chirrió de repente y Mari no pudo evitar reírse un poco, especialmente porque algo la había estado incomodando con respecto al niño, se veía muy, con temor a sonar como fanática de sangre, _muggle._ Pero ahora el nudo de tensión en su estómago se disipo.

 

-así es y déjeme decirle, señor, se va a ver bien con esta capa– el niño exhalo un enorme suspiro que hizo que tanto Amy como Mari se rieran, internamente se preguntó si era la primera vez que salía de compras solo- ¿pagara con dinero muggle o mago?

 

-¿uh?... no tengo dinero mago…

 

Para Lou Powell el juego de roles entre hermanos era algo que conocía muy bien, si tenía que presumir diría que hacía de muy buen lobo, aullidos y gruñidos perfectos según su estudio de los susodichos durante más de 3 meses. Cuando vives en el campo lejos de la civilización no hay realmente mucho que hacer para pasar el rato.

 

-muggle entonces

 

Después de lo que Lou llamaría la experiencia más extraña de su vida, al menos durante las próximas 4 horas, fue directo a su residencia de estudiante, saludar cortésmente al portero con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, pasar y hacer lo mismo con el ama de llaves y el presidente estudiantil encargado de los dormitorios, en caso de que estuviera, a continuación ir directo a su cuarto, que de hecho no compartía con nadie porque su compañero abandono apenas la segunda semana de clases, tener una habitación solo, admitió viendo la habitación vacía, era tanto impresionante como una maldición.

 

Comer comida de una caja y unas galletas casera que su madre mando para su cumpleaños, el pequeño Lou decidió vestirse con la ropa que acababa de comprar, su mirada no se apartó de la capa. 1 hora después de estar en el mismo lugar se cuestionó por última vez si de verdad era buena idea ir, **a** lo que era obviamente una trampa. Con un suspiro interno y recordando las palabras de su madre salió del cuarto.

 

-has muchos amigos Lou y trata de ser más amigable con los demás

 

Cuando llego a la casa abandonada prácticamente fuera de Cardiff después de un viaje de 1 hora con 32 minutos y, obviamente, estaba vacía, al menos podría decirle a su madre que lo intento.

 

Lou se escondió entre unas ramas secas y vio a algunas otras personas vestidas con disfraces de Halloween, un vampiro, un perro, una princesa y algo que parecía una araña mutante, y a pesar de su falta de memoria en cuanta a caras y personas se trataba Lou en realidad pudo reconocer a algunos como compañeros de clases, eran personas de primer año.

 

Una voz en su cabeza grito triunfante “Lo sabía” a lo que rápidamente otra contesto “y aun así viniste”, sospechosamente pensó Lou, parecía la voz de su hermano mayor, Mark.

 

Y entonces hubo una explosión, sus manos crisparon y rompieron una de las ramas, dentro de la casa con el chico perro aun adentro, el fuego se extendió, si eso era una broma, pensó Lou, esto era ir demasiado lejos. Las llamas empezaron a salir por una de las ventanas y se podían ver no solo una persona si no varias corriendo por la casa y colores… ¿fuego de colores? ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿Eso fue lo que paso? En ese momento lo único que impedía a Lou largarse de ahí fue su conocimiento de primeros auxilios y que su padre decidió sin su consentimiento criarlo para ser una buena persona.

 

Todos los demás chicos disfrazados, corrieron al oír la primera explosión y al ver a las personas corriendo en lado contrario de la casa y notar que la puerta parecía atascada de alguna forma, debido a que nadie salía de la casa, la casa en llamas, Lou tenía que corregirse, araña radiactiva también faltaba. Y con un suspiro interno fue directo a la casa.

 

Poco sabia Lou que toda la calle estaba siendo atacada, pero no había forma de que lo supiera, era después de todo un simple muggle y como un muggle solo era capaz de ver la casa abandonada, nada más, no el pueblo detrás, no las hadas que corrían del bosque. Aun que si el pequeño Lou hubiera alzado la cabeza tal vez hubiera sido capaz de ver la marca gigantesca y verde en el cielo.

 

Después patear la puerta para entrar, Lou pudo admitir que siempre había querido hacer eso, por lo que sonrió levemente y fue a buscar al chico perro o lo habría hecho sino fuera porque algo agarro su pierna, el grito sin querer, amenazando al extraño con una rama seca que seguía en su mano y así de cierta forma mostro su presencia a los visitantes hostiles de la casa.

 

En más de una forma…

 

Araña radiactiva también conocido como Thomas, 17 años de primero, cabello café, pecas, estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida, que curiosamente pensó el, había empezado bien, recibiendo una entrada de uno de los chicos de tercero para la fiesta de Halloween, la fiesta épica de Halloween que era siempre tema conversación en la universidad durante casi todo el año, era una tradición. Pero entonces llego a la dirección que estaba en la entrada para descubrir que era falsa y aun así tuvo que entrar en la casa siguiendo a otro chico convirtiéndose rápidamente en la peor decisión que hizo en su vida.

 

En el momento en que Thomas entro en la casa, la chimenea de la casa, que por alguna razón estaba encendida, se prendió aún más, casi como una pequeña explosión y uno tipos en túnicas negras salieron del fuego, por un momento pensó que era una broma que tal vez era tradición asustar a los de primero, pero los sujetos empezaron a agitar unos palos que sostenían en sus manos y estos lanzaron colores y entonces solo era **Dolor y** después nada.

 

Cuando recobro el conocimiento, lo primero que vio pensó primero, fue fuego, entonces parpadeo y trato de nuevo, un chico pelirrojo que si no mal recordaba compartían unas clases, un niño que a pesar de que no actuara como tal tenía solo 13 años, el pánico apoderándose de él, intento detener al pelirrojo, pero no podía hablar, sus palabras no concordaban y solo vagamente recordaba que el chico lo saco de la casa, lo miro fijamente decir algo acerca de una conmoción, grito algo a alguien cerca, y entonces volver a la casa por un perro. Y mientras Thomas perdía el conocimiento pensó “¿Quién vuelve a una casa llena de monstros e incendiándose solo por un perro?”

 

A pesar de su alta resistencia a climas calurosos y el fuego en general, Lou Powell no resistía el humo, que parecía haber casi llenado por completo la casa, tosiendo decidió buscar por última vez al chico perro y a las personas que a pesar de poder escuchar no parecía poder ver. Pero de forma lógica, era extraño los oía prácticamente correr por todo el lugar, casi como si estuvieran siguiendo a alguien, o, pensó Lou con un poco de pánico, tal vez alguien los estaba atacando, la imagen de la calle con las tiendas rotas vinieron a su mente mientras subía las escaleras.

Fue instantáneo, en el momento en que RedLou paso por la puerta que dirigía a la sala uno de los fuegos artificiales se dirigía directo a su pecho y mientras caía pensó que fue estúpido tratar de detener el fuego de chocar con su pecho, con una rama seca, callo y rodo al lado solo para ver al chico perro forcejeando por un palo con uno de los sujetos que de seguro los bomberos odiarían, Lou se para lo más rápido que pudo y admirando su capa intacta, pensó que tal vez era de un material no inflamable y tal vez por eso, la chica de la tienda dijo que estaba hecha de piel de dragón.

 

Zack, pelo negro corte militar, ojos castaños, más conocido como el chico perro, era un squib y no solo fue engañado con una dirección falsa sino que al llegar también fue engañado por mortífagos, y durante los ultimo 3 minutos fue perseguido por toda la casa, como si fuera un juego enfermo, se sorprendió cuando alguien derribo el hechizo de tranque de la puerta y aún más que alguien en realidad entrara para enfrentar a los mortífagos, claro que obviamente era una mala idea, apenas paso por la puerta fue atacado pero teniendo en cuenta que no veía sangre en el chico de alguna forma debió de echar un hechizo de protección mientras caía.

 

Con una fuerza ridícula zack fue arrojado al chico pelirrojo haciendo que por inercia que ambos cayeran al suelo, confundido zack se preguntó por qué el chico no estaba haciendo algo, como intentar escapar, pero entonces vio su varita en el suelo, más específicamente su varita prácticamente carbonizada en el suelo y el no pudo evitar palidecer con horror, romper la varita de un mago incluso si fue un accidente era un crimen muy serio, pero bueno no era como si los mortífagos se preocuparan por ese tipo de cosas, aun así no pudo evitar sentir pena por el valiente chico que vino a su rescate, un Gryffindor definitivamente.

    Lou quería estrellar su cabeza contra la superficie más cercana tal vez así entendería que es lo que estaba pasando, porque tal vez él no sabía mucho de química o física o de efectos especiales, pero los hechos eran innegables, él lo estaba viendo, cosas imposibles pasando frente a sus ojos y tal vez era necesario concentrarse más en el tipo que estaba amenazándolo con daño corporal y llamándolo cosas que no entendía, la sangre no tiene barro eso es simplemente imposible.

 

 Pero tendrán que entender que el mundo de Lou, un simple muggle, se ha roto por completo de la peor forma posible.

 

Zack tomo la mano del niño cuando el mortífago apunto su varita a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el pelirrojo le arrojo un zapato y un montón de otras cosas mientras corría junto con él en dirección de la puerta, no pudo evitar ver con diversión como los chicos malos estaban demasiados conmocionados como para hacer algo, apuesto no esperaban una forma de ataque muggle. Y cuando Zack creía que en realidad podrían salirse con la suya, el techo colapso y en la oscuridad levemente oyó el sonido de las sirenas a la distancia.

 

Blanco, ese pensó Lou es el color que las personas que están muriendo ven, bueno él estaba viendo azul, azul policial y un muy molesto policía mirándolo fijamente mientras que un paramédico le gritaba acerca de reposo, Lou respiro lentamente y se incorporo era un poco difícil respirar pero aparte de eso estaba bien, lo cual era un alivio o su madre vendría directamente de su casa, secuestrarlo  y llevárselo para siempre a su casa y entonces con ayuda de sus hermanos construiría una torre solo para él.

 

-escucha chico, yo también estuve en la universidad y se cómo es, bebes demasiado se sale algo de control así que agradecería que nos ahorres las molestia de investigar esto si fue un accidente, si ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? ¿16? Tal vez te den unos 4 a 5 meses de servicio comunitario, es más si hablas ahora hablare con el juez acerca de lo cooperativo que fuiste y te den sentencia mínima ¿eh, que dices?

 

Lou parpadeo en la confusión- lo siento ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso con el otro chico?

 

-déjalo apenas acaba de despertar- protesto el que tenía uniforme de paramédico, mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua a Lou.

 

Teniente Sam Perkins, robusto, bajo y de ojos con heterocromia marron y verde, usaba anteojos viejos y más importante estaba encargado de las investigaciones de incendios en cooperación con el departamento de bomberos, algo así como el encargado de hacer el informe de las escenas. Bueno talvez lo más importante sería recatar que había pasado las últimas 48 horas de servicio activo y por lo tanto estaba de un humor terrible.

 

-13- logro graznar Lou al sentir la mirada fija del hombre en él, obviamente no estaba feliz

 

-¿en serio? Chico tus compañeros de clase, de la universidad ya declararon ¿Cuál es el punto de mentir?- si era posible pensó Lou, su seño se frunció aún más.

 

-no miento tengo 13 años y si, si voy a la universidad- Lou dijo mirando al paramédico pidiendo un poco de ayuda con los ojos

 

-¿quieres que creas que tienes 13 años y vas a la universidad?- el paramédico solo se encogió de hombros antes de salir del cuarto

 

-si- contesto Lou con toda seguridad, el realmente no querían que llamaran a sus padres, empezando por el motivo de que en realidad no tenían teléfonos en casa, así que arriesgándose continuo—si tomo las declaraciones de los demás entonces debería saber que ingrese a la casa solo después de que el fuego empezara, lo que significa que no estaba dentro de la casa cuando empezó y por ende en realidad no tiene nada que ver conmigo-

 

-¿enserio esa es tu escusa? –Lou se encogió de hombros -¿entonces Por qué entraste a una casa que se estaba incendiando?- pregunto el teniente mientras se acercaba más a Lou

 

-había alguien dentro fui a ayudarlo, pensé que podría ser de ayuda- dijo incomodo, siempre había odiado lo rápido que se alteraba cuando alguien lo miraba a los ojos

 

-no había nadie más en la casa- contesto rotundamente el teniente, lo cual sorprendió a Lou

 

-si lo había, un chico disfrazado de perro- protesto devolviendo la mirada el teniente, en eso y antes de que el oficial podría replicar alguien entro en el despacho mirando fijamente a Lou

 

-¡bueno, que maldito desastre!- grito el desconocido mientras sacaba un palo de su manga, haciendo que Lou retrocediera mientras los recuerdos de la noche volvían a su mente.

 

Eso, claro, no significo que Lou no estaba fascinado con lo que el viejo hombre estaba haciendo, señalando su varita a la frente del oficial recitar una palabras y entonces decir

 

-no hubo ningún herido en la casa solo fue un corto circuito, un accidente no hay necesidad de investigar mas- a lo que el oficial, para sorpresa de Lou, asistió cerro la carpeta del informe la agarro y salió de la pequeña habitación. Y entonces el anciano vestido de una forma extraña se dirigió a Lou

 

-rápido hay que irnos de aquí, antes de que los muggles sospechen- _Esa_ palabra de nuevo, muggle, Lou siguió al hombre afuera mientras su mente rápidamente escaneaba, procesaba y trataba de darle sentido a todo o que había sucedido en las últimas horas, al salir de la comisaria el cielo azul lo saludo.

 

Ya no era su cumpleaños.


	2. Algunos de los Secretos del Mundo

Lou Powell, estaba replanteándose toda su vida, la única explicación _magia,_ seamos más claros **_MAGIA_** , porque si lo contrario de dinero de magos era dinero muggle entonces lo contrario de personas muggles eran magos, magos con varitas y vestimentas raras, Lou miro su capa, su capa hecha de piel de dragón y se replanteo por séptima vez todo el día anterior, desde la misteriosa tienda hasta los sujetos con varas, obviamente malos, y por último el señor que lo salvo de la posible cárcel o servicio comunitario que de forma inevitable acabaría con su beca.

 

Y entonces entre tanto pensar la mente de Lou se fue a lo inevitable, control mental, que explicaría porque nadie sabe que la magia es real y a su vez lo que le hizo el señor al agente de policía. El problema estaba que dentro de muchos de los temores inexplicables y algo absurdos de Lou, Como hablar con desconocidos, se encontraba perder la memoria, la memoria formaba lo que eras o bueno la persona que eres, era inevitable que mientras más recuerdos forjes más cosas aprendes, sobre el mundo y sobre todo sobre ti mismo, como el hecho que en las ultima 24 horas Lou aprendió que le gustaban las capas. Escapar no era una opción, era después de todo lo que haría alguien culpable o que ocultaba algo y vivir el resto de su vida viendo sobre su espalda constantemente no era algo que particularmente Lou quería hacer. Así que solo existía una opción plausible seguir al señor hablar con el tratar de no llamar la atención, con suerte el señor dejara que se valla y con muchas más suerte nunca más se volverían a ver.

 

Alfred Potterer, Auror retirado, edad desconocida probablemente más de 160 años, extremadamente corto de vista por lo que usa anteojos, cabello casi completamente gris apenas unos toques de negro cerca de las orejas, alto, de porte militar pero desplegaba una agradable y amistosa sensación de seguridad, olor a hiervas extrañas y no parecía más de 60 años. Basta decir que su magia era verdaderamente fuerte.

 

Alfred comúnmente conocido como señor Al, estaba actualmente furioso e indignado por la falta de respuesta de los Aurores. Había estado durmiendo apaciblemente en su casa, terriblemente solo desde hace muchos años, cuando sus salas reaccionaron a un intruso que intento cruzarlas, deshacerse de dicho intruso fue relativamente fácil, el problema fue salir y ver que el resto de la calle también estaba siendo atacada. Desde su retiro hace muchos años, no pisaba la comunidad mágica, su vida se limitaba al pequeño pueblo semi-magico, donde podrías encontrar desde squib hasta hombres lobos,  y a cuidar de sus plantas mientras esperaba su hora. Razón por la cual el termino mortífago era, de hecho, desconocido para él.   

 

El señor AL, siempre preparado, se puso su vieja túnica de Auror, busco su varita de repuesto y acomodándose los lentes con un hechizo salió a fuera y aunque no quería admitirlo, y probablemente nunca lo haga, su vieja sangre de Auror se calentó a la espera de la batalla, tal vez, este sería su momento de partir. Y hubiera sido así si no hubiera doblado a la derecha, a la izquierda estaba la muerte segura y era también el lugar donde su instinto y experiencia le dijeron que era el lugar más lógico para ir, excepto que por impulso o un descuido completamente fuera de su control doblo a la derecha.

 

Llego justo a la entrada del pueblo, miro a su alrededor, definitivamente un error estratégico y cuando estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos lo vio, o más precisamente los vio, dentro de la casa los sujetos en túnicas apuntando sus varitas a unos niños. Lamentablemente, como era de esperarse el señor Al solo llego a tiempo para ver la casa colapsando, así que hizo lo único que podía, saco a los niños y continuo persiguiendo a los malos.

 

A la mañana siguiente, para consternación de Al los Aurores todavía no habían aparecido y se enteró por Zack un chico que vivía no muy lejos de su casa, que los policías tenían a un mago nacido muggle que al intentar salvarlo había roto su varita y temía que no podía salir por su cuenta. El señor AL se dirigió inmediatamente a la comisaria y mirando alrededor efectivamente noto al chico de cabello extremadamente rojo, justo como Zack describió, sentado y discutiendo con un policía. La capa de piel de dragón fue lo segundo que noto Al, la piel era al menos de 75 años y aunque era vieja, sonriendo para sí mismo, pensó “era de esos dragones que los años solo hacía más fuerte el material” y observando al chico fijamente tuvo que admitir que probablemente había tenido que ahorrar mucho para comprar esa capa.                       

 

Borrar las memorias de algunos policías y algunos hechizos confundus por allá y todo solucionado, se dirigió al chico y le dijo que lo siguiera, la dirección a donde se dirigían ahora era su casa, Zack quería agradecer y Al estaba quería saber qué fue lo que sucedió, ya que Zack en realidad es muy malo para contar los hechos.

 

El pelirrojo Lou no se consideraba así mismo un genio, solo una persona que desarrollo muy joven su razonamiento en cuanto al mundo, siempre tratando de descifrarlo, el mundo era fácil patrones y unas cuantas fórmulas matemáticas podían explicar la mayoría de los fenómenos. Las personas por otro lado eran una astilla en su cerebro, sin absoluto sentido. Lou en especial tenía un odio profundo por las personas que se empeñaban a generalizar a alguien en un campo específico, no era tan sencillo.

 

O las porristas, ¿Qué no eran estudiantes también?

Eres gales, Lou era gales pero también escoses.

Tienes que hacerlo porque eres un chico, ¿y que las chicas tenían una especie de discapacidad para cargar cajas?

No puedes usar eso, ¿Quién dijo que solo porque tenía flores era para chicas? Absurdo eran solo flores.

Es un deportista no tiene cerebro, ¿Qué tenía que ver el uno con lo otro?, sinceramente Lou no entendía y probablemente nunca entenderá a las personas ni mucho menos de donde sacaban ese extraño razonamiento.

 

Pero incluso él sabía que no debía entrar en la casa de los extraños, salvo que no tuvo elección, un chico extraño que estaba fuera de la casa inmediatamente después de verlo lo arrastro dentro de dicha casa, y después de minutos llenos de incomodidad mientras el chico no paraba de agradecer y disculparse, para alivio de Lou salió de la casa.

 

Mirando fijamente al señor mago, Tal vez tendría que rectificar su sentimiento de alivio. Pero lo primero era lo primero, después de todo, su madre siempre hablaba de la importancia de los modales.               

 

-mi nombre es Lou Powell, soy del pueblo de Cilmery y estoy agradecido con usted por a verme sacado del departamento de policía, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar solo dígame- Lou se había parado y durante todo el discurso estaba viendo la pared de fondo, en última instancia se giró y miro al mago-señor- dijo en voz solo lo suficientemente alta para que la otra persona escuchara.

 

A lo largo de la vida de Alfred había conocido a muchas personas particulares y este chico encajaba perfectamente en ese término, como Auror entrenado hizo lo que siempre hacia mientras miraba a un desconocido que se entrometió en su misión, un clavo suelto. El pelirrojo estaba ya de por si algo sacudido después de que salió de la comisaria, algo entendible, pero cuando Zack tomo su mano y lo arrastro a la casa, por un segundo Al fue capaz de ver el horror en su cara, que desaparición tan rápido como llego, después establecieron una conversación, en donde de ser otra persona hablando con él se daría de cuenta que el chico no reconocía a Zack en lo más mínimo así que solo asintió y trato de hacer que Zack se detuviera.

 

Era obvio para su ojo entrenado la incomodidad del chico, no solo por la cercanía sino también por la propia conversación. Aunque Al debía admitirlo era muy bueno disimulando de ser otro habría sido engañado por su semblante tranquilo. Y cuando Zack se marcho fue capaz de percatarse de la forma en que sus hombros bajaban un poco y el casi imperceptible seño de su frente desaparecía por completo, solo para voltear y mirarlo fijamente. Y con un suspiro se levantó y se presentó de una forma tan formal y respetuosa que Al no pudo evitar que el chico instantáneamente le cayera bien.

 

Lou Powell era una persona interesante, una persona particular. Y Alfred quería conocer más acerca de sus pensamientos y razonamiento, así que empezó su ~~interrogatorio~~ conversación.

 

-Mucho gusto Powell, puedes llamarme Señor Al, o simplemente Al todos me llaman así, ahora porque no me dices que hacías ahí- Lou contesto sin problemas, la fiesta de Halloween y que alguien había trancando la puerta de la casa, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Al noto que no dijo nada acerca de su varita, pero no presiono era obviamente un punto de dolor, no sabía lo que haría si se rompiera la suya.    

 

-¿entonces dime porque no estudias en Hogwarts?- Al no pudo evitar en enfocarse en como el chico se estremeció y por primera vez durante toda la conversación lo miro directo a los ojos, su voz tartamudeaba un poco cuando respondió.

 

-la única razón por la cual asisto a la universidad es porque tengo una beca completa, de suministros, alimentaria y de hospedaje soy la única persona de mi familia que ha asistido a la universidad- era, pensó Al, una forma sutil de decir que no tenían el dinero suficiente para poder asistir a Hogwarts, el chico obviamente estaba orgulloso de su familia y le importaba poco lo que las demás personas pensaban acerca de su situación económica pero aun así podía ver la ferocidad detrás de las palabras, retándolo a decir algo.

 

Al asintió con respeto-¿Quién te enseña magia?-

 

-nadie señor- dijo Lou mirando por la ventana, se aclaró un poco la garganta y trato de recordar los términos utilizados por los malos-soy nacido de muggles por lo que sin dinero para una educación, no hay nadie que me enseñe –

 

-entiendo… ¿Qué hay de la varita?-

 

Varita, ¿de vara?, palo, que el chico raro dijo que se carbonizo y se disculpaba por eso, ah el chico era el chico perro- fue un regalo, casi no podía utilizarla de todas formas-

 

Al no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que Powell decía, por este tipo de razones era que había dejado el mundo mágico. Un carraspeo se escuchó al otro lado de la sala haciendo que Al saliera de sus pensamientos.

 

  * Señor, ¿sabes quiénes eran los sujetos que nos atacaron?-



 

-al principio no pero estuve investigando, al parecer se hacen llamar mortifagos y están en contra de todo lo que no sean magos de sangre pura-

 

-¿… como muggles y magos nacidos muggles?- Lou pregunto en confusión

 

-y mestizos, squib, vampiros, hombres lobos creaturas mágicas en general, aparentemente están formado por un líder que tiene la maldición tabu en su nombre por lo cual no pude descubrir quién es-  Al no pudo evitar notar la forma en la que Powell se encrespo al nombrar a los hombres lobo

 

-¿maldición Tabu?-

 

-uh olvide que no asistes a una escuela mágica- Al lo miro fijamente viendo la pelea interna del chico para mantener su mirada –tabu es un tipo de maldición muy poderosa que se pone en una palabra si alguien dice esa palabra es posible saber la ubicación exacta de esa persona- 

 

-por lo que nadie dice su nombre… ¿uh, señor puedo preguntarle algo?-

 

-pregunta con confianza Powell, gustosamente responderé lo mejor que pueda-

                

-¿Qué es un squib?- Lou pensó por un momento que había preguntado algo que no debía, pero el señor Al solo suspiro, se levantó del sillón y camino hasta una pequeña librería, la miro fijamente por unos segundos y después se volteo

 

-squib, para resumir es alguien nacido de al menos un padre mago y que no tiene magia- hizo una mueca- ¡acompáñame!- dijo, y Lou sabia reconocer una orden cuando la escucho así que lo siguió por un pequeño corredor

 

-¿entonces un Auror es como un policía?-

 

-así es -

 

-¿y usted es un Auror retirado?-

 

-efectivamente-

 

-¿y yo probablemente e preguntado ya demasiadas cosas?- Al se detuvo, parpadeo, se volteo y por último se rio.

 

-oh definitivamente, pero me agradas Powell así que ven- abrió la puerta blanca al final del corredor demostrando una biblioteca repleta de libros hasta el techo, Lou tenía que detenerse un momento y morderse la lengua para evitar decir “es más grande por dentro”

 

 

-¿ves todos estos libros señor Powell?-

 

-los veo señor- afirmo Lou mientras entraba lentamente en la habitación, alguno de los libros estaban flotando por el lugar

 

-bueno pues ahora son tuyos- cuando era obvio que el chico estaba a punto de protestar, el señor Al lo callo con un movimiento de su mano- veras señor Powell, no tengo nietos y ya todos mis hijos han pasado a mejor vida y los libros fueron hechos para leerlos sería un desperdicio que se quedaran aquí-

 

-¡aun así no es como si pudiera llevarme todos ellos!- exclamo Lou mirando la ridícula cantidad de libros

 

-no te preocupes por eso, en algún lado debo tener mi viejo maletín de Auror tiene un hechizo expandible en el así que cabera todo- aseguro Al mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación buscando el maletín hasta encontrarlo- ves aquí esta, solo con un poco de polvo en el- señalo un maletín de cuero, era pensó Lou bastante “profesional” y al mismo tiempo simple.

 

-¿está realmente bien?- pregunto Powell mientras miraba asombrado como el señor Al movía simultáneamente todos los libros de la habitación al maletín, con un simple movimiento de varita.

 

-por supuesto, yo ya no are nada con ellos, recuerda primero tienes que leer los libros de Hogwarts, son siete años, comienza primero con los de primero y cuando hayas leídos todos entonces los demás se harán más entendibles y si tienes una pregunta- agarro una pequeña agenda forrada de cuero rojo brillante y se la entregó a Lou -lo único que tienes que hacer es escribir aquí, tengo una igual así que veré todo lo que escribas o- sonrió- puedes llamar por teléfono, considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños por todo el desastre del día pasado

 

-creo señor, que sería prudente que me llamaras Lou a partir de ahora- dijo mientras aceptaba la bolsa, este comentario por alguna razón desconocida para Lou hizo reír al señor Al

 

-¡merlín! Hace años que no me reía de esta forma- dijo mientras volvía a guiar a Lou hasta la sala de estar- oh y Lou si yo fuera tu cuidaría muy bien de esa capa, esta ciertamente llena de hechizos y encantos de protección muy poderosos-

 

-está hecha de piel de dragón- salió de la boca de Lou antes de que pudiera detenerlo

 

-igual que el bolso- respondió Al –claro que es un maletín para Aurores así que tiene unos cuantos hechizos avanzados muy fuertes para romper maldiciones de rastreo o para pasar desapercibido y antes de que digas algo como que no puedes aceptarlo, piénsalo bien Lou hay una especie de organización que está en contra de los mago nacido muggles debes tener cuidado a partir de ahora- Lou asintió lentamente y distraídamente dijo

 

-son como nazis- Solo hizo reír más al señor Al

 

-vamos tengo un poco de té y galletas puedes comerlas mientras hago algo de comida de seguro estas hambriento – y como si fuera una señal el estómago de Lou  gruño

 

-si no es mucha molestia señor, me gustaría ayudar en algo-

 

-bueno, entonces prepara la mesa-

 

-si señor Al-          

 

El pelirrojo Powell estaba actualmente en un compartimiento de un tren, boleto pagado por el señor Al, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Cardiff. Pero era imposible apartar su mente de los últimos acontecimientos que había presenciado y sobre todo la última conversación que tuvo con el señor Al.

 

_-aunque tengas una varita tu nivel mágico no es muy alto ¿cierto?-_

_-uh, así es ¿Cómo lo supo?- dijo Lou, para continuar con las apariencias de su engaño, a pesar de que en realidad se estaba sintiendo muy mal al mentirle al AL, que había sido no menos que hospitalario._

_-note que no puedes ver la mayoría de las runas mágicas de protección, pero está bien, toma esto- dijo pasándole a Lou unos anteojos- si te los pones podrás disfrutar del mundo mágico que te estás perdiendo, es un viejo artefacto Auror así que también marcara de negro objetos malditos y magia oscura._

En este momento Lou se encontraba mirando la venta con los anteojos puestos y ante él, el paisaje que había visto durante meses había cambiado por completo, todo lo que sabía, estaba mal. He impaciente quería leer inmediatamente todos los libros que el señor Al le había dado, si no fuera por la sencilla razón de que no podía abrir el maletín, aparentemente, por las cosas que le había dicho el ex-Auror de seguro tenía una especie de hechizo repelente de anti-muggle.

 

Eso decidió Lou, iba a ser un inconveniente.


	3. El Mayor Secreto del Mundo Mágico

Lou Powell actualmente se encontraba en un aprieto, una semana después de su encuentro con la magia y 3 días después de descubrir que uno de sus profesores era una bruja, tanto literal como de personalidad, él aun no podía descubrir una forma de abrir el maletín, tal vez simplemente era imposible siendo un muggle. Eso por supuesto no lo detuvo de seguir intentándolo, había después de todo descubierto como usar la agenda mágica, solo debía escribir con una pluma mágica, cortesía de su profesora.

 

Lou se podría decir fácilmente era una persona muy terca. Y a pesar de normalmente poseer una paciencia casi infinita, las presiones de los últimos meses de soledad, junto el descubrimiento de la magia había averiado  de cierta forma el pensamiento y la paz interior de Lou, había magos malos atacando personas no magos y nadie sabía, el mismo podría ser atacado y fácilmente su mente seria cambiada y no lo sabría ¿Qué tal si ya sucedió? ¿Cómo lo sabría de ser así? Todas las frustraciones del pequeño Lou se juntaron, las personas, la magia, estar lejos de casa, sus compañeros de clases y por primera vez en su vida Lou hizo algo que siempre juro no hacer.

 

Un berrinche. Tiro su morral al suelo, pisoteo por todo el lugar hasta llegar a sus libros en la mesa de trabajo y los tiros, con frustración agarro el maletín del señor AL y empezó a darle vuelta gritando –¡salgan estúpidos libros!- tiro el maletín, pateo la canasta de ropa sucia y se zumbo a la cama, se revolvió, el colchón callo y pronto se encontraba tirado en la alfombra mirando el techo. Avergonzado de sí mismo quiso llorar y entonces cuando sus ojos se humedecían se preguntó ¿qué diría su padre si lo viera así?

 

La respuesta vino fácilmente a su cabeza acompañada con la risa estruendosa de su padre –Lou por fin estas actuando como un niño ¡ven vamos a asustar a las ovejas!- Y entre lágrimas el pequeño Lou rio, cielos su padre es un hombre muy extraño. Pero bueno asustar ovejas era una tradición de los hermanos Powell y Lou era muy bueno al imitar a la perfección los aullidos de los lobos.  

 

La luna saludo a Lou cuando despertó y limpiándose las lágrimas secas de la cara miro alrededor notando el desastre que el mismo había hecho y con un suspiro se puso a acomodar, primero la cama, después la ropa y por último los libros y mientras organizaba estos, noto un libro de matemática que nunca antes había visto volteándolo para ver la portada, decía Aritmancia y después de unos minutos de sorpresa Lou se dio cuenta que era uno de los libros del maletín… un libro de magia.

 

Tomo a Lou otros 7 días para descubrir como abrir el maletín y desconcertado por la respuesta se preguntó, ¿que tenía que ver la magia con las emociones? Debido a que esa era la razón por la cual pudo abrir el maletín, emociones, muy fuertes emociones. Bueno cual fuera la respuesta pronto lo sabría, porque Lou Powell estaba dispuesto a leer cado uno de los libros de Hogwarts, El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

 

Después de intentar leer el libro de historia de la magia tuvo que llamar al señor Al ¿Por qué sinceramente? Lou no entendía nada de nada…. Esto fue algo que Lou pensó, era muy probable que se repitiera muchas veces, así que escribiendo una carta a su madre, le conto acerca de su profesor favorito “El señor Al” el cual no paraba de ayudarlo con todo. Unas semanas después Lou sabía habría unas galletas dirigidas al señor Al y una carta de su madre firmemente diciendo que se las entregara al amable profesor.

 

Lou tenía razón, esto se repito durante dos años el tiempo que le tomo leer y memorizar todos los libros de Hogwarts, claro que Lou nunca espero que sus simples conversación la mayoría de ellas orientadas a la enseñanza podría significar algo más al señor Al. Pero lo hizo, hizo traer algo de alegría a una persona que solo esperaba la muerte en soledad.

 

15 años de edad Lou Powell, 1,57 de altura para su molestia, aun no sabía cómo establecer conversaciones con desconocidos al menos claro, que fueran conversaciones formales, el señor Al le enseño a cómo comportarse respetuosamente y tener conversaciones formales de esas que hablas durante horas pero en realidad nunca dices nada, política lo llamo. Aunque a pesar de todo su círculo de conocidos en Cardiff había aumentado, solo en dos, que incluía a Zack el chico perro y Thomas la araña radioactiva y Lou podía decir con orgullo había hecho un amigo, el señor Al. Eso pensaba ¿Cómo sabes cuándo alguien es tu amigo? Incluso en su cabeza sonaba como algo infantil de preguntar…

 

Pero ahora como siempre Lou se encontraba con algo que alteraba su conocimiento, un viejo papiro que se encontraba entre los libros, titulado “muggles, squib y magia”  era lo que alguien llamaría un escándalo, tal vez por eso se encontraba con un enorme sello rojo de rechazado en la portada. Pero básicamente decía que los muggles también tienen magia que la única diferencia era que no poseían núcleos de magia y por lo tanto no podían manipular la magia como querían debido a que los núcleos de magia actuaban como una especie de canalizador de magia que recolectaba la magia que estaba en todo el cuerpo y en caso de tener una varita, que también tienen núcleos, entonces se conectaba y guiaba la magia más fácilmente. Lo que explicaría porque algunos muggles con magia potente serían capaces de tener algunas habilidades mágicas como la adivinación o ver creaturas mágicas.

 

El papiro también hablaba acerca de los squib, diciendo que los squib naciendo de padres mágicos también tienen un núcleo de magia, solo que por alguna extraña razón que aún era desconocida el núcleo resultaba herido o roto de alguna forma antes del nacimiento del bebe. Y que si esto era real entonces debería ser posible reparar los núcleos de magia dañados o incluso una forma para que los muggles y squib poseyeran habilidades básicas de magia que no necesitaran una varita.

 

Un tabú para la comunidad mágica pensó Lou, recordando a los mortífagos, el hecho que el nombre del autor estuviera borrado por completo del documento, señalo una clara aberración por el contenido, Lou pensó que esto debía ser un documento prohibido que el señor Al debió conseguir mientras trabajaba como Auror y que accidentalmente termino en la biblioteca o aún se encontraba en el maletín cuando se lo regalo.          

 

Y cuando Lou estaba a punto de desechar el documento, fingir nunca haberlo leído y devolvérselo al señor Al, una idea descabellada vino a su mente, porque mientras Al le había enseñado los modales de los magos también le enseño sobre los sagrados 28, como reconocerlos, como actuar para no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo y sobre todo le mostro sus árboles genealógicos, si había una palabra para describirlo sería endogamia e incluso con su conocimiento básico de biología sabía que eso podría conllevar a deformaciones genéticas ¿y si eres mago? Donde la magia desde que nace esta de cierta forma tratando de proteger a los niños, con magia accidental… ¿podría causar eso squib?            

 

Fue un pensamiento pasajero pero persistente y después de algunas visitas al departamento de química y hablar con unos cuantos profesores de biología Lou decidió escribir sus pensamientos acerca de los squib y genética, forma en que nombro un pequeño documento que parecía un informe y pensó ¿Por qué no? Si había algo de cierto entonces el mundo mágico debería saber ¿no? Solo sería teórico y no tendría nada acerca de los muggles, él no era estúpido no quería terminar en Azkaban.              

      

Y después de pasar dos horas pensando en un nombre clave y otras dos intentando reescribir el documento para que sea imposible de rastrear con un poco de ayuda del señor Al, nunca nadie sabría que él fue quien lo escribió. Ahora el problema sería encontrar un búho o lechuza para que llevara la carta al ministerio, más específicamente a los Inefables.

 

Una hora después Lou Powell, futuramente conocido por el ministerio como Lou Grim, nombre escogido por Lou a causa de su fascinación por las creaturas mágicas. Estaba en un parque cercano a la universidad, sentado y afligido porque nunca encontraría a un búho o lechuza que quiera llevar su carta ¡incluso tenia tocino! ¿Búhos mágicos comen tocino, no? Aunque Zack se ofreció para que la lechuza de su familia llevara la carta Lou desestimo fácilmente la idea, eso sería rastreable, razón por la cual paso la ultima hora buscando una lechuza o búho mágico que llevara la carta, uno que no conociera, uno que no se podía rastrear de vuelta. Y en medio de su miseria Lou se asustó al ver a una inmensa ave marrón picotear su zapato, el ave se veía entre molesta y exasperada como si dijera “deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y dame la maldita carta”      

 

Lou Grim probablemente estaba alucinando cosas, pero realmente no tenía nada que perder así que con cuidado después de que el búho termino de comer le dio lentamente la carta, para la desesperación del ave que arranco la carta de la mano de Lou y sin mirar atrás se fue volando.

 

Basta decir que Lou nunca pensó que volvería ver al ave o la carta, si no fuera porque 3 días después el mismo búho se posaba en la entrada de la universidad, mirando igual de exasperante que en el parque, talvez porque llevaba esperando más de media hora por Lou. Con cuidado el pequeño Lou se acercó al ave y le quito la carta que traía, pensando que probablemente era la misma carta que le dio para empezar.

 

Y mientras buscaba un poco de agua para el búho noto la palabra ministerio y el logo de ministerio en la carta, y siguiendo todas las enseñanzas del señor Al alimento al ave y salió de la universidad buscando un lugar de transito mágico, así si la carta traía hechizos de rastreo o de los que señalaban su ubicación serian inútiles, el único problema sería encontrar a alguien que abriera la carta por si tenía hechizos más avanzados, 15 minutos después de tomar el valor suficiente y pedirle a un desconocido que abriera la carta, Lou se encontraba por fin mirando el contenido de dicha carta.               

 

Estimado SR. Grim…

     

Resumiendo los inefables querían hacer pública su investigación en el profeta  y de hecho comprarla para investigar más a fondo el tema de núcleos mágicos, pedían todo sus materiales de ciencia muggle en cuanta a la dicha “genética” y las investigaciones de la misma, básicamente un libro de biología, pensó divertido Lou. Había también una cifra de cuanto el ministerio pensaba en pagarle por él y afirmando que aun así podía seguir investigando por su cuenta y seguía teniendo una libertad de publicación donde y con quien quisiera. Y en una nota al margen más personal decía que estaba impresionado por su trabajo encubriendo su firma mágica y ubicación. 

 

Para su sorpresa Lou recordó que aún no había aprendido el valor monetario del mundo mágico por lo que en realidad no sabía cuánto era la cantidad que el ministerio le estaba dando por la “investigación” ni mucho menos la cifra que los inefables habían acordado con el profeta por la “historia”. Aun así Lou acepto de todas formas él no pensó que le iban a pagar por algo así de sencillo.

 

Lou Powell paso las siguiente 2 horas buscando al búho, al cual se encontraba muy tentado a llamar gruñón solo para encontrarlo en la ventana de su cuarto, mirándolo exasperante como si fuera la persona más lenta del mundo y con un suspiro Lou fue a buscar tocino y agua para el búho, repitiendo el patrón exacto que la primera vez, cuando el búho solo arrancón la carta de las manos de Lou y salió volando.

  

En retrospectiva Lou decidió que debería haberlo pensado mejor, porque ahora tenía otra carta, una carta de Gringotts el banco de magos que está dirigido por Goblins, _duendes_ que exigían una reunión en personas con Lou Grim para hablar con respecto a su cuenta bancaria pedida por el ministerio para depositar el dinero. Resumiendo no existía ninguna forma en el mundo que al ver al pelirrojo no notaran que era un simple muggle. Y dudaba que existiera una poción que te hiciera pasar por mago…

 

Existía una de hombres lobos, aparentemente mientras alguien (desconocido) intentaba crear una cura para la licantropía creo accidentalmente una poción que recrea los síntomas de los hombre lobos durante exactamente un mes. Esta información estaba dentro de los papeles del señor Al, de seguro otro documento confidencial, la poción muy fácil de hacer fue proclamado obviamente un fracaso ¿Quién quisiera convertirse en un hombre lobo? Es prácticamente la tortura cada luna llena. Pero, pero en la mente de Lou era mucho mejor que creyeran que era un hombre lobo y no un muggle.

 

Los duendes sabrán que está ocultando algo pero pensaran que es su licantropía no que es un muggle, que descubrieran que era un muggle era por mucho más aterrador y solo sería un mes. Para más cautela también le pidió al señor Al un collar presuntamente creado por el mismo tipo y usado por los antiguos Aurores que afinaba tus sentidos igual a los de un hombre lobo y si un hombre lobo estaba presente reconocería al portador del collar como uno de los suyos.

 

Conto el señor Al que los Aurores dejaron de utilizarlos por la política estúpida del ministerio que pensó que si alguien se enteraba de los collares empezarían los rumores de que sería mejor contratar hombre lobos como Aurores. Al le dijo a Lou en secreto que unos de sus compañeros en realidad si eran hombres lobos y que fueron por mucho las mejor personas y Aurores que conoció. Después de mucho pensar el pelirrojo no veía otra alternativa, si no iba se vería sospechoso y no podía rechazar el dinero, era obviamente una estrategia de los inefables para mantenerlo controlado de alguna forma. Era obvio por la nota al margen de la carta.

 

Tenía que preparar la poción, así que Lou le dijo a Zack que probablemente tenía la magia suficiente para crear pociones y este encantado quería hacer el intento. Una semana después la poción estaba lista y entre comidas y fiestas, la familia de Zack celebro porque incluso si su hijo no podía usar una varita, con esfuerzo podía convertirse en un maestro en pociones. Y a pesar de la incomodidad por la gran cantidad de gratitud que recibía, Lou en realidad era capaz de entender cómo se sentía Zack. Seria después de todo genial poder hacer magia incluso si solo era un poco.

 

La reunión establecida por los Goblins era dentro de tres días y mirando la poción en su mano Lou se tomó hasta la última gota cruzando los dedos para que funcionara.

 

Lou pensó que podría manejar ser un hombre lobo por un mes y aunque aún no lo sabía. Él se equivocó.

 

A la mañana siguiente Lou no se sentía particularmente diferente salvo por una presencia al final de su mente, oculta, confusa y sobre todo, esperando. Él se puso el collar del señor Al, irónicamente o en un movimiento agresivo-pasivo por parte de los Aurores de esa época, el collar tenía la forma de un lobo. Fue horrible y doloroso, fue horriblemente doloroso todos sus sentidos, todos y cada uno de ellos implemente explotaron, podía oler el desayuno en la planta baja, podía ver al búho gruñón perfectamente en un árbol lejos de la ventana, _merlín_ podía escuchar a sus compañeros de abajo haciendo cosas que el aun creía que eran repulsivas.   

 

 ~~Powell,~~ Sr L. Grim, se despertó asombrado que para empezar se hubiera dormido, corrección desmayarse tendría más lógica, pero por suerte ya la mayoría de los estudiantes habían dejado las habitaciones he ido a clases y para su pesar con un tremendo dolor de cabeza Lou hizo lo mismo, de lo contrario Zack o Thomas vendrían a buscarlo  y eso si no sería agradable.

 

Dos días después y 12 horas antes de la visita a Gringotts, el Sr. Grim decidió que si salía vivo de esto encontraría una forma de conservar el collar ¿tal vez sacando la mala hierba del jardín del señor Al? O quizás ¿una torta de chocolate? Porque tanto perturbarte como podría ser tener los instintos súper desarrollados era también igual de impresionante.         

 

Con un suspiro y practicante sintiendo su piel vibrar Sr. Grim se empezó a alistarse para su viaje a Gringotts, poniéndose su mejores ropas, maletín (contra hechizos de rastreo), gafas (para ver la entrada al mundo mágico y básicamente todo) y la capa de piel de dragón, que durante los últimos dos años no se la había quitado ni una sola vez (magos oscuros dan miedo).

 

Resignación era lo único que tenía Sr. Grim cuando traspaso la puerta de Gringotts, esperaba que al menos fueran misericordiosos con él. Después de todo solo quería ayudar.

 

Grim Lou, tenía 17 años de edad (lo legal para el mundo mágico), cabello rubio (porque se lo pinto) y a causa de sus modales se podía ver que venía de una muy antigua familia, ningún duende de Gringotts recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un mago los había tratado con tanto respeto y más importante aún honor, incluso los saludo de la forma correcta, así que inmediatamente sospecharon de él.

 

Lou estaba confundido de muchas forma inimaginables, solo se había sentado cuando lo hicieron firmar un montón de papeles y tomaron una gota de sangre para firmar un documento oficial de Gringotts que seguiría su línea de sangre. Y entonces de la nada el Goblin encargado de su cuenta dijo.

 

-sabemos que eres un hombre lobo- sabemos plural, estaba tan muerto –no nos importa tan poco, nosotros funcionamos con nuestras propias reglas señor Grim, no las del ministerio así que no tiene que preocuparse- y antes de que Lou pudiera asentir continuo diciendo algo mucho peor

 

-el problema será tu falta de magia- le iban a borrar tanto la memoria que olvidaría su propio nombre… -siendo un squib será difícil para ti abrir tu bóveda por lo que necesitamos una llave especial que se enlace a ti y más nadie pueda usarla, si está dispuesto a pagar el precio la traeremos inmediatamente-

 

Parpadeo – por supuesto, el dinero no será problema – dijo Lou, recordando todo lo que el señor Al le dijo acerca de los duendes y la forma en que debía actuar enfrente de ellos. Fue recompensado por una sonrisa espelúznate de su banquero y a su vez Lou intento sonreír de la misma forma.

 

-debido a las circunstancias… particulares de su estado, sería beneficioso que no se esparciera el rumor- y hay estaba la razón por la cual el señor Al quería acompañarlo, los duende de seguro intentaran chantajearte de alguna forma debido a lo joven que eres ( ~~muggle~~ )

 

-sin rodeos señor Blordak, solo diga su precio- otro par de sonrisas espeluznantes que aparentemente eran de buena cortesía

 

-no pedimos nada Sr. Grim, solo queremos probar la forma de inversión muggle en el mundo mágico

 

-y no queréis gastar el dinero del banco ¿me equivoco?     

 

-De hecho señor esta en lo correcto                  

 

-bien

 

-¿bien? – Blordak parpadeo asombrado había esperado más resistencia

 

-si no hay problema puede invertir mi dinero como le plazca siempre que sea solo el 10%, y si ya no hay más que discutir me gustaría mi llave y papeles- negociar, repitió constantemente el señor Al. Pero Lou para empezar no había querido ese dinero.

 

 Y más sonrisas espeluznantes

 

-por supuesto, tenga- dice entregando una extraña llave plateada con una gema azul en medio -déjeme llamar a alguien que lo acompañe hasta la salida  y Sr. Grim hay una razón por la cual la llave está en un collar, téngala en todo momento con usted si la pierde no podrá acceder a su bóveda ¿está claro?

 

Más sonrisa espeluznantes exclamaciones de muerte a los enemigos y abundancia de oro. Cuando Grim volvió a ser Powell sus cachetes le dolían. Pero tenía una cuenta en Gringotts y aún estaba con vida, ahora solo debía pasar la luna llena.

 

 


	4. El pequeño y en aumento cambio del mundo

Lou ~~Powell~~ Grim recibió una carta dos días después de la publicación de su investigación en el profeta, la carta era del ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos pidiendo su investigación para que fuera publicada también ahí. Pánico sería la única palabra que Lou usaría para definir lo que sintió en ese momento, debido a que le profeta era prácticamente una burla, pero otro ministerio estaba exigiendo su documentación para la publicación. Debía de ser profesional debía ser acertado o podrían desestimar la investigación.

 

Después de minutos en pánico y un ataque por gruñón, el búho, Lou decidió que si caería lo haría con estilo, con palabra inentendibles, sofisticadas y científicas. Así que fue al departamento de química y biología de la universidad. Y mientras trataba de buscar algún profesor que estuviera desocupado se topó con una aula llena de estudiantes que parecían o desocupados o se habían dado por vencido con la formula química del pizarrón, por un momento pensó en entrar pero viendo la cantidad de estudiantes, unos 7, desestimo la idea.

 

John Heir, cabello largo atado en una coleta alta, rubio, ojos azules, normalmente se le ve usando camisas manga larga de botones y con una personalidad tanto entrometida como carismática, era el estudiante en jefe del departamento de biología y como tal era su deber conocer a todos los estudiantes integrantes del departamento de investigación, formado por su mayoría de estudiantes.

 

Pero él no conocía al pelirrojo, era un niño ¿tal vez un novato interesado en unirse? Mirando fijamente al pequeño niño era obvio que estaba nervioso o buscando a alguien y con una curiosidad innata John invito al niño a pasar a hablar.

 

-no, está bien, es decir solo busco un poco de asesoramiento…-

 

-¡y nosotros te ayudaremos, pregúntale a cualquiera somos unos genios! – dijo sonriendo al niño mientras lo llevaba dentro del salón

 

-¡no quiero ser una molestia! Obviamente están ocupados-

 

-llevan días mirando la misma pizarra, lo que necesitan es un cambio de escenario-

 

Ya dentro del salón mientras Lou aun trataba de zafarse, su espacio personal era sagrado, no quería nadie cerca de el al menos que haiga sido invitado. Una voz grave sonó por todo el salón

 

-¡deja de robar primer años John! Estas asustando al chico- dijo un muy alto hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos –mi nombre es Williams y este idiota –señalando al captor de Lou- es John ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

 

-uh- Lou se aclaró la garganta-mucho gusto señor Williams, mi nombre es Lou Powell y estoy en la facultad de administración segundo año, pero también estoy pasando actualmente algunos cursos periodismo y literatura. Me mandaron hacer varias tareas en ambos y para resumir estoy tratando de hacer una investigación ficticia pero al mismo tiempo con algunas bases científicas – era confuso para todos, inclusive para Lou, pero John solo asintió lentamente

 

-ok, de todas formas estaba aburrido ¿de qué trata esta investigación? – pregunto John realmente intrigado por el pelirrojo Powell

 

Lou trago –genética, escribí una historia en donde la magia era un gen hereditario, pero en un mundo apenas saliendo de la edad medieval y con altos prejuicios acerca de aquellos que no tienen magia, por lo que normalmente las familias que poseen magia tienden a la endogamia, pero de todas formas hay hijos nacen sin magia y la concepción se ha vuelto difícil- explico Lou la historia que habían inventado por el pasillo, tratando de parecer confiado en lo que decía

 

-¡ah!- Williams asintió –entonces quieres que te ayudemos con la parte científica-

 

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nacen sin magia? ¿No debería decir enfermos a algo así?- pregunto uno de los estudiantes que se habían acercado para escuchar lo que Lou decía

 

-bueno en la historia la magia constantemente protege a su portador, por lo que es una teoría que también lo protegería de las malformaciones pero como consecuencia dañarían su núcleo de magia y ya no podrían utilizar magia-

 

-¿núcleo de magia?- pregunto John mientras anotaba cosas en una hoja

 

-es la única diferencia entre los mágicos y los no mágicos- para sorpresa de Lou, todo el mundo asintió empezando a murmurar cosas e inclusive algunos se pusieron a escribir en la pizarra

 

-obviamente se necesita una variedad genética para que el…-

-después de varias generaciones entonces… -

 

-¿pero cómo puede dañarse ese núcleo de magia?- pregunto Williams con leve desesperación –es decir debe haber un precedente ¿no?- todos en la sala dieron gestos de asentimiento y miraron a Lou

 

-por ley, los niños no pueden aprender magia hasta los 11 años, porque de no ser así se corre el riesgo de dañar su núcleo de magia, ya que hasta esa edad no está del todo formado- exclamaciones de reconocimiento

 

-¡eso es! El punto es que no estaba desarrollado, así que básicamente al forzarlo antes de eso se corre el riesgo de romperse… -

 

-¡ah, eso tiene más sentido!- afirmo John – tu realmente pensaste en todo ¿no Powell?-

 

-trate de darle concordancia- afirmo Lou –de hecho tengo algunos papeles ya, pero necesitaba ayuda para hacer que se vea más profesional, ya saben “científico” – los chicos rieron

 

-bueno déjame ver esos papeles-

 

Una semana después, de constantes peleas entre Williams y John, un desastroso desacuerdo con respecto a los núcleos de magia e inclusive una pelea por parte del grupo por culpa de si la magia sería un gen activo o pasivo. Lou Powell tenía una investigación científica “ficticia” con todas las reglas, citas, precedentes “inventados”, números de porcentajes, gráficos y tablas de colores.

 

Y claro el documento también tenía un pequeño toque personal y humano por así decirlo, en el afirmaba que un squib tenía 50% de probabilidades de tener hijos mágicos si se casaba con una persona mágica, de casarse con una persona no mágica disminuía a 25% de posibilidades. Y entonces por ultimo decía que existía una gran probabilidad que los “magos nacidos muggle” fueran descendientes de esos squib que la sociedad mágica “desecho”. Y por odio los squib obviamente no impartían el conocimiento mágico a sus descendientes perdiendo así líneas de sangre mágicas.

 

El documento, para orgullo de Al tenia púas por todo el lugar en cuanto a la discriminación hacia los squib, la pérdida del patrimonio mágico a causa de esta discriminación y sobre todo un poco de escándalo al decir que nacidos muggles podrían ser descendientes de viejas familias.

 

Alfred nunca en su vida había estado tan orgulloso de alguien, una mente joven propuesta solo a ayudar porque era lo correcto de hacer.

 

Y mirando por últimas vez el documento, ahora oficialmente registrado, gruñón se lo arranco de las manos y salió volando, para la completa diversión y consternación de Lou. Dos días después recibió una respuesta, felicitándolo por lo que parecían años de investigación y queriendo publicar dicha investigación también allá. La carta venía con un contrato y un pago establecido que solo después de que el señor Al lo revisara Lou firmo.

 

Y sacando por primera vez dinero de Gringotts, en equivalencia muggle, Lou hizo una pequeña fiesta para los chicos del departamento de investigación que lo ayudaron de forma gratuita. John estaba extasiado, mientras que Williams creía que era una exageración, Lou también creía lo mismo pero la gente seguía insistiendo en pagarle por lo que se sentía un poco mal.

 

Solo faltaba una semana para la luna llena.

 

La Confederación Internacional de Magos, contacto a Sr. Grim tres días después de la publicación oficial de su investigación en estados unidos, ~~exigiendo~~ pidiendo que la investigación se hiciera pública de forma global, para que todos los ministerios de magia tuvieran acceso a ella.

 

Lou acepto de nuevo sin mirar siquiera el pago, podría utilizarlo para comprarle calderos a Zack, apoyar la investigación de John o un poco de dinero para su familia. La verdad era que el señor Al era el encargado de vigilar su cuenta bancaria y quien estaba en contacto con los Goblins, porque Lou aun no aprendía el valor monetario mágico. El solo quería comer galletas con leche con chocolate y escuchar las historias del señor Al de cuando fue Auror.

 

2 días para la luna llena y Lou sabía que estaba en problemas, comenzó con una pequeña comezón pero ahora era como si su cuerpo ardiera y aún faltaban dos días. Lou sabía que no podría controlarlo, sus planes de donde iba a pasar la luna llena estaban arruinados. El necesitaba la ayuda del señor Al.

 

Le tomo un día para recolectar el valor suficiente e ir a casa del señor Al, sus instintos en completo desorden lo hacían cada vez más tener un humor terrible y golpeando la puerta, un poco demasiado fuerte. El señor Al salió con una sonrisa cansada.

 

-te estaba esperando Lou, ven pasa-

 

-¿me esperabas?- pregunto un poco en el temor

 

-por supuesto la luna llena es esta noche- contesto Al como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo

 

-¿lo sabias?- casi grito Lou en asombro, haciendo que el señor Al se riera

 

-¡por supuesto que sí! El hecho que este retirado no significa que no se diferenciar a un hombre lobo cuando lo veo- respondió mientras dirigía a Lou al sótano –llame a un viejo amigo para que me prestara las cadenas- tanto Lou como Al no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca

 

Y durante las 9 horas restantes para la luna llena nadie hablo, el señor Al no exigió un explicación y Lou no dijo nada cuando fue encadenado a la pared del sótano con fuertes cadenas mágicas.

 

 

Pero a la mañana siguiente después de tomar un montón de pasiones para el dolor, el señor Al solo hizo una pregunta, fría y distante, que proclamaba daño físico severo.

 

-¿Quién lo hizo?- miro fijamente a Lou-más importante ¿fue un accidente?- era esto, algo que Lou nunca había visto. El Auror.

 

-es…- Lou carraspeo, mientras se aferraba así mismo entre los escalofríos del dolor subyacente- yo…- mierda, Lou no _llorar_ , el señor Al se acercó envolviendo al pequeño niño en un abrazo.

 

-está bien Lou sino quieres decirme- cosa que solo hizo llorar a Lou aún más, y aferrándose al señor Al, en completa histeria dijo.

 

-mentí, no soy un mago- 

 

-lo sé- dijo dulcemente

 

-tome una poción para ser un hombre lobo durante un mes-

 

-¡ahora eso es estúpido!- Lou se rio

 

-quiero a-ayudarlos ¡esto es horrible!- dijo aun oculto entre los brazos del señor Al

 

-hablemos de esto después, primero descasa y dejemos que las pociones curen tus heridas- volviendo hablar suavemente, revolvió el cabello increíblemente suave de Lou

 

-gracias…- e intentando encontrar una palabra adecuada para un sentimiento familiar, Lou susurro mientras caída dormido- abuelo Al-

 

Nadie vio las lágrimas del antiguo Auror.

 

A la mañana siguiente mientras ya tenía mayor control de movilidad y considerablemente menos dolor, el señor Al obviamente lo interrogo desde el principio. Y para desconcierto de Lou, el solo se rio.

 

-¡es como la mejor broma del mundo!-

 

-¿no vas a borrarme la memoria?- la confusión de Lou solo aumentaba dada la risa del señor Al.

 

-¡por supuesto que no! Qué clase de abuelo seria si obliviate a mi propio nieto- la última parte sonó como una pregunta, haciendo que Lou afirmara

 

-el pero abuelo del mundo- solo hizo que Al continuara riendo.

 

-aparte aún tenemos que encontrar una cura para la licantropía ¿no?- dijo mientras servía el desayuno – ¡come todo!-

 

-¿vas a ayudarme?-

 

-por supuesto que sí, tienes todo mi papeleo Auror, hay cosas interesantes sobre los hombres lobo ahí. Y de paso llame a unos viejos amigos, ellos estarán contentos de ayudar- Lou se fue inmediatamente a los compañeros aurores-licantropos

 

Y antes de que Lou empezara a dejarse llevar por el tema en cuestión, una duda lo detuvo

 

-como sabias que era un muggle-

 

-estuve intercambiando cartas con tu familia-

 

-¿te invitaran a pasar la navidad, no?-

 

-si-

 

-ah, ¿mi mama?-

 

-una mujer admirable- una pausa, se miraron y entonces rieron

 

Un año después de investigar, leer documento prohibidos, estudiar la poción “matalobos” con ciencia muggle y la conversación con múltiples licántropos, se presentó un problema, no en la investigación pero si en el ministerio, el 3 de abril 1977 empezaron a salir rumores, según un contacto del abuelo Al, de una posible ley Anti-hombres lobos todo ello enteramente culpa de Fenrir Greyback. Era concluyo Al una espina que debería ser eliminada lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario no importaría si encontraran una cura, los hombres lobo serian por siempre marginados.

 

-solo para que conste no estamos hablando de… matar ¿no?- pregunto Lou aun impresionado por la cantidad de información que tenía su abuelo acerca del ministerio

 

-no, no por supuesto que no…-se detuvo y miro a Lou-solo neutralizar-

 

-neutralizar ¿cómo?- de forma incierta pregunto Lou

 

-capturándolo y enviándolo a el gobierno mágico ruso, ellos se _encargaran_ -

 

-correcto pero ¿cómo vamos hacer eso?- Lou casi se arrepiente de preguntar cuando fue recibido por una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la de los Goblins

 

-déjame eso a mí, tu ve a jugar con tus científicos locos – y con una última sonrisa el señor Al salió por la chimenea, dejando a un muy  atónito Lou atrás y mientras lentamente empacaba sus cosas se preguntó si debía borrar sus huellas de la casa

 

A penas piso la universidad Lou fue abarcado y secuestrado por John que lo llevo inmediatamente a la faculta de química, seguido de un Williams hilarante y ceñudo.

 

-encontramos la formula química de tu poción Lou- dijo emocionado John

 

-sí, para ser sincero nunca pensé que algo con esos componentes pudiera ser estable pero lo es- exclamo Williams mientras señalaba una formula química escrita en el pizarrón, letras arriba “matalobos” –es increíble que tales componentes se relacionen de esa forma

 

-lo que sutilmente Williams quiere decir es que si podemos usar una parte de la ecuación – contesto John entregándole unos pequeños frascos a Lou

 

-¿Qué son estas ampollas?- le pregunto a Williams ya que John había desaparecido a buscar unos papeles

 

-bueno pensamos que si ibas tan lejos como para querer una formula química, porque no para darte el medicamento listo-

 

-¿esto es matalobos?-

 

-matalobos intravenoso, lo hicimos mucho más potente, claro que solo es un medicamento ficticio por lo que no se lo des a nadie es venenoso para los humanos

 

el susurro del pelirrojo casi fue inaudible -humanos…-

 

-si una especie de que lo probamos en lobos y perros-

 

-¡¡lo probaron en animales!!-

 

-no te enojes con John, sé que está loco como una cabra, pero la medicina parece tener un efecto que quita la rabia en los caninos- exclamo Williams- la parte de la fórmula que queremos es esa, es decir algunos componentes no hacen nada por lo que no son necesarios

 

-¡así es mira! esta es la medicina que hicimos- el papel Lou se dio de cuenta faltaban los componentes más “mágicos”, después de todo la poción matalobos estaba hecha con ingredientes que podían conseguirse en ambos “mundos”

 

-¿y funciona?- dudoso hablo- es decir ¿en serio la probaron? Y no hay efectos secundarios-

 

-¡exacto!- exclamo John –ya fue revisada por fármacos, dicen que es totalmente factible dársela a los animales y piénsalo ya no mataran a los pobres cachorro si les da rabia- dijo John sabiendo el gusto de Lou por los animales

 

-solo necesitamos, tu permiso- hablo Williams mientras le pasaba una hoja a Lou para que la firmara –aun me resulta difícil creer que un medicamento medieval que supuestamente curaba la licantropía podría en realidad usarse para algo útil

 

-si…haha que raro…- Lou firmo y se fue del departamento a clases con 64 pequeñas ampollas de matalobos intravenoso. Tendría que esperar a que volviera su abuelo para comprobar de alguna forma que esto no dañara a los hombres lobo.

 

Fue una semana después cuando volvió Al, cubierto de barro y con unas cuantas cicatrices de batalla felizmente le dijo a Lou que Fenrir Greyback nunca más seria un problema. Lou decidió, era mejor no preguntar.

 

Y mientras el abuelo Al, de una forma completamente desconocida para Lou, probaba ~~la poción~~ el medicamento intravenoso pensando internamente que los amigos de su nieto tenían mucho tiempo libre.

 

 Lou fue directo por el sentimiento humano de culpa.

 

Sabía que no había forma que el profeta publicara una historia que hiciera ver al ministerio como el “malo”, pero también sabía que el profeta amaba el drama, así que fue directo a la facultad de literatura (por primera vez en su vida) y se inscribió en unos cursos para poder saber quiénes eran los profesores.

 

Amanda Walks, profesora de literatura clásica, alta, pelirroja casi rubia, ojos verdes claro y con un amor por los libros, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intrigada por las palabras del pequeño niño, era obvio para sus años de enseñanza que estaba un poco nervioso al hablar con ella, pero que también creía que era la única que podía ayudarlo.

 

-déjame ver si entiendo señor…-

 

-Powell, Lou Powell-

 

-señor Powell, quieres que te ayude a escribir un relato ficticio… ¿acerca de un hombre lobo?- pregunto tanto intrigada como severa, en caso de ser solo una broma

 

-así es señora Walks, aunque es más sobre las experiencias de la primera luna llena de alguien que acaba de ser mordido por un hombre lobo – expreso Lou tratando de parecer confiado- ya tengo el material y los síntomas, pero mi otro profesor, el señor Al cree que es  muy frio y debo hacerlo más sentimental

 

Amanda Walks asintió – déjame ver el material, te daré una respuesta cuando haya finalizado de leerlo- Lou asintió y salió del salón aun con su corazón latiendo fuertemente.

 

Fueron exactamente 7 largos días hasta que volvieron a verse y en ese trascurso de tiempo Amanda Walks vio que era lo que su alumno Lou Powell estaba tratando de hacer, esto de los hombre lobos y la licantropía, junto con los perjuicios de los magos era obviamente una metáfora para las enfermedades que son estigmatizadas, como el VIH o el sida. Era decidió Amanda brillante.

 

Y así empezó la semana más larga en la vida Lou Powell, mientras trataba de escribir un mini libro titulado 30 días de licantropía, aunque su profesora pensó que sería mejor 30 días para ser un hombre lobo. Y por este tipo de razones Lou estaba a punto de saltar por un ventana, ni siquiera se ponían de acuerdo para el titulo pero tenía que admirar que la profesora fue capaz de ayudarle a desarrollar una historia de intriga, terror  y suspenso de la vida de una simple persona que cambio por completo al ser mordido, luchando por mantener su condición escondida tanto del ministerio como de su familia y viviendo con el temor de lastimar a las personas que amaba. Todo eso junto con una descripción increíblemente gráfica y detallada de cómo es la transformación de un hombre lobo (para la culminación del libro). Que terminaba con la muerte del personaje principal.

 

Era horrible pensó Lou, lo había hecho llorar y no solo porque él había descrito su propia transformación si no porque la historia era el destino inevitable de la mayoría de los hombres lobo. Como era de esperarse ni siquiera el profeta pudo contenerse a publicar la historia “basada en hechos reales” y para sorpresa de Lou que había enviado la historia a varias editoriales mágicas, alguna de ellas de hecho también estaban interesadas en la historia, historia que fue publicada bajo su nombre ficticio.          

           

6 meses más tarde Al triunfantemente diría a Lou que la medicina intravenosa es incluso mucho más efectiva que la poción y que los licántropos que la usaron agradecían que no tenían que tomarla, aparentemente la poción matalobos sabia horrible, pero para poder hacer pública la poción, necesitaba el permiso del inventor de la poción matalobos, Damocles Belby.

 

Sr. Lou Grim iba a conocer a Damocles Belby en Gringotts para establecer un contrato, esta vez Al también vendría.

 

Damocles Belby, ojos café, cabello corto que caía levemente sobre sus ojos, estaba desconcertado hace unos días había recibido una carta extremadamente formal escrita por un tal Sr. Grim pidiéndole una reunión privada en el banco Gringotts asunto a tratar su poción matalobos. Damocles nunca había sido una persona que creen en señales ni mucho menos en mitos, pero la escritura perfecta del hombre, Sr. Grim, le había puesto los pelos de punta. Y mientras se dirigía al lugar de encuentro levemente pensó que parecía un hombre caminando a su funeral.

 

Sr. Grim era un hombre pequeño, ojos ambar que parecían esconder un luz propia, cabello rubio corto pero al mismo tiempo largo, desordenado y esponjosos _rulos_ pero había algo en el hombre algo, etéreo e intangible como un susurro “atrévete a subestimarme y será lo último que hagas” eso y acompañado de unos 7 guardaespaldas realmente intimidantes, pensó Belby este hombre tiene que ser alguien muy importante.  

      

La conversación empezó con un juramento que no delataría la apariencia o absolutamente nada del Sr. Grim y entre perfeccionar algunas cosas al final hizo el juramento demasiado intrigado por el motivo de su llamado. Que resultó ser una nueva poción basada en su poción y a pesar de que el término intravenoso era relativamente nuevo para él, no pudo evitar estar sorprendido por el inimaginable avance que la poción tenia.

 

No era una cura, pero prácticamente hacia que los hombres lobo tuvieran todas sus facultades mentales humanas al punto de poder estar rodeados de otros humanos y no atacarlos. Y más importante aún disminuía en sobre manera el dolor de la transformación y solo debía ser ~~tomado~~ inyectado como mínimo 2 horas antes de la luna llena.

 

Era absolutamente impresionante por lo que sim poner quejas ni pretextos Damocles Belby acepto el contrato que lo ponía como coo-creador de la poción intravenosa.

 

Lou Grim se aseguró de enviar parte de su investigación a los inefables como símbolo de buena fe, antes de que la poción fuera publicada en el profeta y en otras editoriales de diferentes partes del mundo mágico.

 


	5. El Mayor Cambio en el Mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lo siento

Lou Powell como se había vuelto su costumbre últimamente, se encontraba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido. Pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenia, claro que también sonaba cada vez más estúpido.

 

Pero por más que lo pensaba había algo en la licantropía que no tenía sentido, corrección habían muchas cosas en la licantropía que no tenían sentido. Como que si utilizas hechizos para detectar maldiciones en un licántropo estos no señalarían nada a no ser que fuera la luna llena y el hombre lobo presente, pero si ya puedes ver al hombre lobo dudaba que un hechizo fuera necesario.

 

Oh como que los sentidos solo se afinaban el día de la luna llena o el hecho de que ningún libro habla acerca de la presencia que Lou había notado que estaba en su cabeza. Y si era ese su “hombre lobo” no había sido particularmente el _mal_. La presencia Lou recordaba claramente se sentía confusa, escondiéndose, y sobre todo, esperando a que algo pasara.

 

Lou creía que había visto algo que nadie había notado, pero bueno los investigadores de la licantropía en realidad no eran licántropos, por lo que ¿que sabían ellos que buscar? En un libro donado por unos de los amigos del abuelo Al, había una pequeña frase, apenas una palabra que no tenía nada que ver con el resto del libro, pero era en donde Lou se enfrasco.

 

“Son los lobos que están malditos no los humanos”.

 

La frase era solo una frase para rellenar y seguir con el libro, pero Lou no podía evitar pensar que esta frase era algo que como él los demás investigadores pasaron por alto o más bien algo que todo el mundo pasaba por alto.

 

Razones por las cuales Lou Powell ahora se encontraba haciendo algo que juro nunca volver a hacer, tomar la poción de licantropía durante 6 meses completos.

 

Su abuelo obviamente estaba en contra de la idea, incluso amenazo a Lou con borrar de su memoria esa estúpida idea. Pero Lou necesita ver si su posible teoría de cómo funcionaba la licantropía era factible y para eso tenía que saber cómo funcionaba la mente de los licántropos desde que lo mordieron hasta su evolución.

 

 Al contrarresto la idea diciendo que tenían un montón de información dadas por hombres lobo que describían exactamente lo que Lou quería saber. A lo que Powell contesto que no era así, el factor humano tenía mucho que ver a la hora de hacer absolutamente todo, y todos los humanos eran diferente por lo que todos los hombre lobos tenían muchas experiencia diferentes de cuando fueron mordidos y de cómo se sintieron.

 

Lou tenía que saberlo por su propia cuenta de lo contrario etaria atascado por siempre en esa cuestión y la investigación nunca avanzarían, en especial porque si su teoría era cierta tendrían que mover la investigación por completo hacia otro punto de vista.

 

En miseria por parte de tanto Al como Lou, se acordó que Lou tomaría la poción por 6 meses ni un día más sin importar que pasara. Dichos meses nunca se llegaron a cumplir.

 

Primer mes

La presencia estaba de nuevo en su cabeza, oculta, confusa, esperando.

 

Segundo mes

La presencia se volvió mucho más confusa y un poco agresiva sobre todo parecía como, de una forma extrema, prisionera. Y Lou por fin teniendo una plena conciencia de su transformación a humano noto que al igual que todos los huesos se rompían también se volvían a armar (siempre y cuando no hagan sido rotos por el lobo)y que esto era de hecho mucho menos doloroso, pero de nuevo no había marco de referencia para esto. 

 

Tercer mes

El tercer mes fue el más difícil hasta la fecha, ahora entendía porque decían que mientras más tiempo pasaba las transformaciones se hacían más difíciles, pero a su vez Lou estaba más intrigado por la forma de reaccionar, lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza había notado el patrón, ahora  se encontraba esperando la luna llena, capaz de reconocer esto, los síntomas que Lou experimentaba antes de la luna llena se volvieron más notables.

 

Cuarto mes

Lou lo sabía lo que estaba en su mente debía ser el “lobo”, pero ningún libro en realidad hablaba acerca de que los licántropos tenían el lobo todo el tiempo en su cabeza. Pero a su vez Lou se dio de cuenta que mientras más tiempo pasaba la presencia se volvía mas oculta en su mente, se ocultaba ahorrando fuerza para la luna llena y así haciendo las transformaciones mucho más dolorosas.

 

Quinto mes

Fue el mes más difícil de Lou, porque se dio dé cuenta de la verdad, su presencia era una prisionera en su mente y todas las lunas llena intentaba escapar, sonaba absurdo, pero era la forma en que Lou lo sentía. ¿Pero cómo era posible que existiera otra persona en su cabeza? ¿Una persona que fuera capaz de razonar? Cuyo razonamiento sonaba lógico excepto el día de la luna llena. Todas esas preguntas si sentidos reforzaron la creencia de Lou de que su teoría de la licantropía podría ser real, pero necesitaba una forma de comprobarlo.

 

Junto a Zack y su abuelo Al buscaron diferentes documentos que explicaban cosas como la posesión y control mental, ninguna de ellas encajaba con la forma en que se sentía. Y entonces vio un pequeño documento acerca de la división de almas y con mucho cuidado hizo que Zack hiciera una poción para detectar una división de alma. Lamentablemente Al se entero.

 

-exactamente ¿que estas pensado en hacer con una poción así?- pregunto el abuelo Al mientras se acercaba a la vieja biblioteca que estaba de vuelta a contener libros

 

-lo siento Lou, el solo apareció de la nada y se llevó la poción y la vio y dijo _con este tipo de cosas no se juega ¿Por qué hicisteis esto?_ Y bueno después de es- empezó a balbucear Zack mientras disimuladamente se alejaba de la habitación

 

-está bien Zack puedes irte- miro a su abuelo –la necesito para comprobar mi teoría-

 

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la licantropía?- espetó Al

 

-probablemente nada, pero no lo sabré si no la pruebo- dijo Lou mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas

 

-¿en qué vas a probarla?- pregunto Al mientras se sentaba en frente de Lou

 

-en mi- dijo sin rodeos, haciendo que el señor Al palideciera un poco

 

-eso no tiene sentido a licantropía-

-por favor abuelo- interrumpió Lou –si no pasa nada entonces podemos seguir investigando donde lo dejamos

 

Aun en duda Al asintió, poniendo la poción sobre la mesa – tienes que poner una gota de tu sangre, si se pone en rojo significa que tu alma está dividida de ponerse negro significa que falta un trozo de tu alma y si no cambia es porque no hay nada malo- dijo Al aun poco perturbado por la conversación. Asintiendo y muy lentamente Lou puso una gota de su sangre en la poción morada.

 

Rojo, como siempre era el color que definía a Lou.

 

Rojo pensó con nauseas Al.

 

Rojo, Lou corrió al baño a vomitar.

 

Basta decir que Lou no tomo la poción del siguiente mes.

 

Sesto mes

Lou se negó a decirle a Al lo que pasaba hasta que el siguiente mes termino, porque después de dejar de tomar la poción aun notaba una división mental leve. Como si sus sentimientos no cuadraran en cierto sentido, como si la harmonía estuviera rota, como si aún hubiera una parte de el en completa desconfianza con la otra mitad. Tomo hasta la siguiente luna, en donde no se transformó, para convencer a su “otra” parte de que todo estaba bien, de que ya no volverían a separarse que ya no habría más oscuridad.

 

-¿bien, entonces que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Al por enésima vez

 

-escucha hasta el final y no discutas ¿ok?-

 

-bien, ¡solo dime!-

 

-esta es mi teoría, cuando un hombre lobo te muerde existe más de un 50% de probabilidades de que te conviertas en uno ¿pero que dicta eso? ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Por qué unos se convierten en hombres lobo mientras otros no? Con todos los licántropos que hablamos se notó el mismo patrón, ellos antes de la mordedura eran de cierta forma dominantes, salvajes, protectores, astutos, cazadores  de alguna forma todos ellos encajaban en al menos una de esas características, mientras que aquellos que fueron mordidos pero no se transformaron tendían a ser más tranquilos y cuando probamos en hechizo para saber qué tipo de animago serían ninguno de ellos eran depredadores – Lou tomo un poco de aire y se sentó en una pequeña silla apartada en uno de los rincones de la casa.

      

-así que la respuesta a la que llegue es que debe existir una forma de selección para saber en quién funciona la maldición y en quién no. Para ello creo que es la división del alma,  separa probablemente la parte que tiene los instintos y se convierte en el “lobo” o más bien la infección de la mordedura trata de convertir esta parte de tu alma en el lobo sino funciona la maldición no se establece y por lo tanto la persona no se convierte en un hombre lobo. Cosa que puedo asegurar ya que probé la poción de división de alma con las personas mordidas que no son licántropos y su alma está completa – de forma inquieta Lou se paseó por la sala de estar mirando a su abuelo y a sus amigos, las personas que los habían estado ayudando durante toda la investigación.

 

-es el lobo quien esta maldito no el ser humano- concluyo Lou, pero al mirar la confusión en todos continúo – es por eso que no se puede detectar la maldición de la licantropía a no ser que sea la luna llena- más confusión -¡porque ellos no están malditos!- viendo la obvia falta de entendimiento trato de explicarlo con un ejemplo y con un pequeño estremecimiento y un nudo en su garganta Lou empezó

 

-ok, imaginen esto, eres un niño pequeño que está caminando a casa, entonces alguien te ataca, tu obviamente no sabes lo que está pasando es todo muy rápido y doloroso. Y entonces de la nada estas en la oscuridad no entiendes lo que pasa pero ya nada te duele, pero ya no sientes nada, no puedes oler nada, ver nada o sentir nada… piensas que no hay salida. Pero entonces de la nada vez una luz e intentas escapar ir por ella, pero no sabes que paso, en un momento estas tras la luz y al siguiente estas de nuevo en la oscuridad. Y se vuelve a repetir, entonces notas un patrón, solo quieres salir regresar a casa, estas confundido  y solo, pero cada vez que alcanzas la luz vuelves a la oscuridad y tratas más duro, tratas cada vez más – un pequeño sonido de estrangulamiento de Al hizo reconocimiento que ya entendía lo que Lou quería decir.

  

-pero nunca veras la luz, porque ese niño nunca sabrá que esa luz es la luna llena, que fue convertido en un hombre lobo, que es él el lobo- dijo Lou mirando a todos en la habitación –la maldición hace que el alma se divide, una parte de ellas está afuera inconsciente de lo que en realidad sucede pero aun así sufriendo los perjuicios de las personas. Mientras que la otra parte es la que esta maldita, condenada a la oscuridad y en el único momento en que es libre su mente es dominada por la ira y el deseo de sangre humana, nunca es verdaderamente libre… solo un niño asustado que no sabe que pasa… es – Lou por más que trato de no llorar frente a los amigos de su abuelo no pudo contenerlo era horrible pensar en que una maldición así podría existir.

 

-eso es… mucho para tomar- contesto el señor “tormenta” era obviamente no su verdadero nombre o rostro por lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo describirlo, pero siempre lleva medias moradas, para la suerte.

 

-lo sé- contesto Lou- pero yo pude sentirlo, con el tiempo se hace mucho más difícil, solo  el cuarto mes ya me era difícil escuchar o entender esta presencia que se encontraba en mi cabeza, solo la sentía claramente el día de la luna llena y aun así era solo la ansiedad e ira-  

                 

-¿hay una forma de comprobarlo? Es decir aparte de la poción… - pregunto el señor oeste, tampoco su verdadero nombre, pero poseía un bigote que Lou consideraba gracioso

 

-bueno si mi teoría es verdadera explicaría porque no se ha encontrado una cura para la licantropía, es decir todo este tiempo han tratado de curar a la persona incorrecta sin contar que también tendría sentido que la única poción que sirviera era una dedicada a conservar la mente del individuo- respondió mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas en una libreta –y bueno si tengo razón entonces debería ser posible curar las cicatrices de los hombres lobo si se les ayuda cuando son de hecho hombre lobo- dijo con una pequeña mueca.

 

-antes seria suicidio- replico Al con una sonrisa- pero ahora es posible gracias al medicamento- miro alrededor- ¿solo hay que intentarlo, no?

 

-podemos usar la manada de sur- contesto oeste- es decir para probarlo, llevar unas cuantas pociones de curación y un laboratorio portátil-

 

Y para sorpresa de Lou todos parecían animados ante la perspectiva, internamente se preguntó quién sería el señor “sur” y si sería un licántropo.

 

Lou había cumplido los 17 años cuando los preparativos para ir a la manada del señor “sur” estuvieron completos. Durante esas semanas Lou se encargó junto con los otros Aurores retirados a escribir en forma de un informe la nueva información a los inefables que aunque escépticos al principio, al momento de hacer sus propias pruebas no tuvieron más remedio en aceptar que lo que el Sr. Grim decía era verdad. Y en conmoción preguntaron que debían hacer al respecto. Lamentablemente Lou no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta así que le pidió financiación (Al la pidió) para una investigación de duración 1 año con diversas manadas de hombres lobo. La petición fue acepta siempre y cuando reportaran los hallazgos después de cada luna llena.

 

A la hora de la partida Lou no sabía cómo realmente despedirse, al salir de casa había golpeado a sus hermanos y abrazado a sus padres, cosa que se repetía cada vez que iba de visita. Pensó que abrazar a su proclamado abuelo tendría más que sentido.

 

Al por el contrario sabía que Lou sería incapaz de despedirse había ya conocido al chico durante más de 4 años y a pesar de haber aclarado algunas cosas sobre  el pelirrojo otras todavía eran un completo misterio. Como que el sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts hubiera pasado un mal rato antes de elegir Hufflepuff. Debido a que si algo tenía Lou Powell es que no se daba por vencido –terco igual que mi abuelo- había dicho el padre de Lou una vez.

 

Lou tenía miedos francamente ridículos combinados con un pesimismo sorprendente y aunque no quería admitirlo, tal vez fue por eso que el chico seguía con vida y recordando que el mundo mágico existe. Lou no soportaba que desconocidos entraran en su especio personal y ni hablar acerca de ser tocado, pero aun así iba a saludar a las personas con un firme apretón de manos o un abrazo de ser necesario, aun así iba hablar con completos desconocidos si necesitaba ayuda, no importaba que tanto miedo o ansiedad sintiera eso nunca lo detendría.

 

Por eso leyó cientos de libros impulsados por una curiosidad infinita acerca de las cosas, siempre con una meta en mente o de lo contrario se distraería hasta con la más pequeñas e insignificantes de las cosas. Y ni hablar de la astucia, el engaño _Goblins, **GOBLINS,**_ ¿y ambición? Lou literalmente está buscando una cura para la licantropía. Alfred sabía que desde que vio ese ridículamente rojo cabello que el chico era especial y desde entonces no ha parado de demostrárselo.

 

Lou era el tipo de persona que no se enfadaba, era por mucho extremadamente paciente, el mismo se consideraba pacifista “haz el amor no la guerra”, al menos que te metieras con su familia o algo que él consideraba importante, entonces estabas en problemas, muchos y serios problemas. Por qué el pelirrojo iba a defender lo suyo con patadas y dientes de ser necesario.  

 

Por lo que decidió secuestrar a Lou durante un año. Bueno secuestrar era una palabra que Al consideraría demasiado fuerte, al peguntarle diría “tomar prestado sin su conocimiento previo pero con permiso de sus padres”, era en teoría más acertado, y algo que explicaría la confusión palpable que sentía Lou al momento en que el señor “oeste” solo llego a su habitación en la universidad tomo todas sus cosas con un movimiento de varita y lo apareció en un bosque por completo desconocido para Lou.

 

-¡bienvenido a tu entrenamiento de mayoría de edad Lou!- exclamo un completo desconocido, que era obviamente (para Lou) un licántropo – ¡he oído mucho de ti por Al!- dijo mientras miraba a Lou de arriba abajo y asentía –bueno se tendrá que hacer- Lou trato todo lo que pudo de no parecer ofendido.

 

-¿señor “sur”?- contesto indeciso Lou

 

-¡el mismo! Y el maestro estará aquí pronto-

 

-¿maestro?- pregunto al seguir al extraño señor a una pequeña cabaña de madera

 

-mi maestro, el maestro de Al, ¡nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos!-          

      

Dicho maestro, conocido solamente como maestro, de vez en cuando nat, cabello corto arreglado perfectamente, era un ~~mago~~ druida, los antepasados de los magos quienes usaba la magia de la naturaleza y de todo lo que le rodeaba, experto en rituales, pociones y runas, con más 500 años de edad era uno de los pocos druidas existentes y sobre todo uno de los más poderosos y poseedor de los más antiguos conocimientos mágicos.

 

Pronto iba a pasar a mejor vida junto con la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo.

 

Solo habían pasado 35 minutos pero Lou ya se encontraba extremadamente cansado e internamente no paraba de preguntarse como su madre acepto que se tomara un “año sabático” de la universidad cuando solo falta un mes para su graduación.

 

-¡vamos Lou, solo faltan solo faltan 15 kilomentros!- dijo el señor “sur” mientras corría a su lado

 

También Lou se preguntaba porque era necesario una ceremonia de mayoría de edad, pero el señor Al había arreglado todo esto por lo que Lou se puso los pantalones de niño grande “imaginarios” y empezó a correr de nuevo. Sea lo que sea esto el aprobaría.

 

El vómito y se desmayó durante todos los días de la siguiente semana, solo levemente recordaba hablar con el señor “oeste” acerca de las posibles pociones que servirían en el lobo, y a pesar de que sucedió Lou no recordaba haber sido presentado a la manada del señor “sur”. “El maestro” solo le dio a Lou dos días de descanso, el día antes de la luna llena y el día de la luna llena, básicamente días para trabajar en las posibles pociones.

 

El segundo mes descubrieron una poción que funcionaba perfectamente y que solo hizo probar más la teoría de Lou, las cicatrices “imposibles de curar” estaban sanando y desapareciendo apenas con una aplicación.

 

Había que curar al lobo no al humano.

 

El tercer mes Lou orgullosamente era capaz de decir que solo vomito una vez, en consecuencia el señor “sur” aumento los ejercicios de Lou, era más un entrenamiento espartano que cualquier otra cosa, pensó Lou, siendo obligado a la “supervivencia” y tratar de seguirle el paso a hombres lobo plenamente transformados.

 

También para asombro de todos “la voz” como la empezaron a llamar había vuelto, en un increíble giro de los acontecimientos, mientras más sano estaba el lobo más comunicación había entre las dos partes divididas. Excepto que algunos licántropos no escuchaban ninguna voz, es más parecía como si su lobo lentamente “desaparecía”.

 

Era por decirlo de forma simple, desconcertante. El cuarto mes después de probar una poción hecha para unir otra vez el alma, alguno de los hombres lobo, quienes no escucharon “la voz”, no se transformaron esa luna llena, ni las siguientes. Pero los otros continuaron.

 

Y mientras el pelaje gris oscuro, lleno de cicatrices y sarnoso se reemplazaba por uno abundante y limpio de enfermedades, y sin rastros de cicatrices. La comunicación parecía mejorar, algunos decían que podían sentir sus lobos ya no solo el día de la luna llena sino completamente, constante viendo lo que veían, escuchando lo que oían, probando lo que comían y sin una pisca de la locura de la luna llena, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba “la voz” desapareció y pensó Lou con un poco de inseguridad que debía ser hora de probar de nuevo la poción de división del alma.

 

En algunos no hizo nada, mientras que en otros se tornó un tono rosa claro, no rojo para desconcierto de todos. Debía ser documentado todo con más precisión antes que los inefables piensen que descubrieron una cura, porque aunque la mayoría llevaban 4 meses sin transformarse había otros que empezaron a transformarse cuando les daba la gana.

 

-no sé cómo explicarlo, es decir ahora el lobo soy yo y abecés solo quiero correr-

 

-uh, es complicado solo quería hacerlo como si una parte de mi dudara que podría y entonces lo hice y no se es, se siente como si fuera libre-

 

Lou tenía que plantearse algo que tal vez nunca nadie hizo, de nuevo, los lobos eran los que estaban malditos, pero tal vez la licantropía no era una maldición en sí, solo otra forma de especie, una que aparentemente tenia estándares muy alto, si notabas que la mayoría volvía a ser humanos.

 

El señor “sur” de hecho aún continuaba siendo un licántropo, pero en sus palabras que ahora era simplemente genial y sin dolor. Y Lou tenía que darle eso porque ahora las trasformaciones no dolían podías transformarte cuando quisieras y aparte de los súper sentidos, la súper fuerza y la súper rapidez estaba la súper curación y por si fuera poco en realidad podían tomar el dolor de los demás también.

 

Y ya no era infecciosa, era posiblemente según el “maestro” solo hereditaria.

 

Después de 8 meses Lou tenia callos donde no sabía que era posible tenerlos, había perdido peso -grasa no peso-dijo “tormenta”. tenía para orgullo de Lou que se lo restregaría a sus hermanos, músculos que en combinación con las cicatrices conseguidas mientras era un hombre lobo, en realidad se veía como alguien de temer, eso claro si no contabas con que su estatura era de 1,62.

 

Para dato curioso las cicatrices solo sanaban en hombres lobo, las personas que fueron mordidas pero no se transformaron no podían ser curadas de las cicatrices, al menos claro que tomara la poción de licantropía, algo que Lou esta vez sí en serio juro no volver a hacer ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría sabiendo cómo es que funcionaba? así que Lou tenía un pequeño paquete de cicatrices que exponía con orgullo. Desde su pecho hasta su abdomen y por debajo de su ombligo, era la cicatriz más grande que Lou tenia, con la marca de 5 perfectas garras. Las otras eran solo pequeñas cicatrices por sus muslos y una en su brazo izquierdo.

 

Entonces estaban los tatuajes.

 

-¿mi madre me dio permiso para hacerme tatuajes?- pregunto en asombro Lou mientras recordaba cómo casi había arrancado el zarcillo de la oreja de su hermano Mark cuando llego a la casa con él.

 

-bueno ella obviamente sabes que te estas esforzando en la universidad sin contar el trabajo de medio tiempo que tienes para llevar dinero a tu familia todos los meses- Lou estuvo confundido por algún tiempo hasta que recordó que el señor Al mandaba dinero de la cuenta de Gringotts a su familia cada mes.

 

-uh, ¿y porque quiero tatuajes?- dijo de forma indecisa no queriendo escuchar la respuesta, pero aun así mirando al “maestro”

 

-antes cuando no habían muchos magos y las magia oscura trataba de dominar el mundo, por decirlo de cierta forma mas dramática, se necesitaban guerreros capaces de luchar contra esa magia. Y los druidas de cierta forma hacíamos a esos guerreros dándoles la protección de la magia natural mejorando sus reflejos, fuerzas y resistencia en contra de la magia, protegiendo sobre todo la mente –

 

-¿y para eso necesito tatuajes?-

 

-runas para ser más preciso, estarán en todas tus articulaciones  aunque los más pequeños no se verán- contesto “el maestro” fácilmente

 

Lou asintió lentamente mientras pensaba en los pros y contra. Su mente estaría protegida que era probablemente la cosa que más deseaba Lou. Nadie sería capaz de alterar su mente o recuerdos–está bien- dijo aun algo choqueado porque no solo serían tatuajes que estarían por la mayor parte de su cuerpo sino que también debían hacerse con un ritual. Un sin ropa ritual.

 

-las runas de sangre no son ilegales por bueno ¿magia oscura?- pregunto a su abuelo mientras el “maestro” salió a buscar los ingredientes para el ritual.

 

-no realmente, de por si cualquier magia que involucre la sangre es gris puede ser tanto buena como  mala todo depende de para qué es utilizada, en este caso es protección por lo que no lo es. Y aun así las runas de sangre no son ilegales solo se necesita un permiso del ministerio para hacerlo – contesto Al

 

-¿tenemos permiso?- pregunto Lou

 

-sí, el ministerio ya es consiente que Lou Grim tiene runas de sangre, así que no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. Solo concéntrate en recordar los pasos para tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad- dijo mientras salía de la pequeña cabaña dejando a Lou solo

 

La ceremonia de Lou seria efectuada el décimo mes después de que “saliera de casa”, dando a Lou el tiempo suficiente para formar un informe con respecto a la posible “cura” de la licantropía, los inefables constantemente después del 5 mes había enviado más hombres lobos al bosque de “sur” para probar la cura y aunque Lou estaba algo desconcertado agradeció a la habilidades de “maestro” debido a que sin él sería imposible saber si las pociones serian dañinas para los hombres lobo. Lou no era un maldito científico loco él no iba a experimentar en las personas. Todos los licántropos fueron regresados a casa sin cicatrices y sin la propia licantropía excepto aquellos que mostraban continuar con el “lobo” ellos se quedaban con “sur” para recibir entrenamiento.

 

Los inefables y el ministerio exigían pronto la documentación oficial de la “cura” algo que era muy estresante para Lou. Pero pudo con mucha ayuda pudo resumir los pasos, primero es la cura del lobo sedado por la poción intravenosa matalobos durante dos meses, con 3 diferentes pociones de curación que se deben tomar y un ungüento que se debe aplicar a las cicatrices, seguido por la poción que restaura el alma. Y si la persona en cuestión sigue siendo un licántropo debe ser enviado al centro de rehabilitación mágico ubicado en el sur. Que solo era el bosque de “sur”.

 

Lou sabía que pasaba algo, el solo no quería admitirlo.

 

-¿listo Lou?- pregunto Al mientras miraba la luna llena, para risa de Lou, ¿Por qué enserio? ¿Todos los rituales realmente tienen que ser en la luna llena?        

 

-si- dijo simplemente mientras se ponía en el centro de un círculo hecho enteramente de diferentes runas.

 

Lou no recordaba muy bien que paso después, salvo que en algún momento estuvo cubierto de su propia sangre consecuencia de los “tatuajes” hechos en cada extremidad y parte de su cuerpo, debido a la poca luz no podía definirlos bien, pero sobre todo sus hombros y pies parecían arder. Y en algún momento de poca lucidez creyó escuchar a las estrellas reír. Era un sonido precioso.

 

Sabía que habían runas tatuadas en cada uno de sus dedos pero no era capaz de verlas, la primera impresión de Lou en cuanto a los tatuajes fue –estoy rodeado de flores- porque era druida, porque era naturaleza, obviamente serian un montón de plantas. Los pies estaban casi por completo en vuelto en hojas y flores que nunca en su vida había visto, eran ridículamente hermosas, seguían ramas envolviéndose levemente pero no por completo por sus pantorrillas hasta llegar a las rodillas donde habían más flores a los lados de la articulación en ambos pies y el patrón se repetía solo que con ramas más delgadas hasta llegar a sus caderas, todo esto ocultando runas. El tipo de imagen que mientras más lo ves más sigues notando cosas, una infinidad de otras imágenes ocultas, como las estrellas en sus caderas.

 

Sus manos eran diferentes, a pesar de que sus hombros y omoplatos estaban por completo cubierto de flores, sus codos tenían runas no visibles, mientras que desde sus muñecas hasta la parte posterior de su mano estaban cubiertas de flores y ramas pero ninguna hoja, algo tétrico y hermoso. Sabía que algo había sido tatuado en su espalda por toda su columna vertebral, pero obviamente no podía verlo Y por último, por fin una flor que reconoció, acónito tatuado por toda su clavícula como arcos, casi parecían las astas de un ciervo, solo que cubierto de flores moradas.

 

Era fascínate ver el color vibrante contra su piel canela.

 

Podía incluso sentir las runas detrás de sus oídos, en sus parpados y dentro de sus labios. Pero no podría verlas. Y más importante que todo, por primera vez en su vida, Lou podía sentir la _magia_.

 

Dos meses de entrenamiento más para perfeccionar sus nuevas habilidades, la publicación oficial de la “cura” y las falsas felicitaciones del ministerio. El señor Al murió.


	6. El Destino y el Mundo

Lou Powell sabía que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que fue “secuestrado” de su salón de clases y prácticamente entrenado para luchar contra el apocalipsis. Todo el mundo parecía saber que era lo que pasaba, aun así nadie le dijo, tal vez era lo mejor, él no sabía cómo despedirse, ni mucho menos saber cómo reaccionar.     

 

Él era el tipo de persona que no sentía tristeza por los muertos, porque quienes sufrían eran los vivos en especial aquellos que eran más cercanos a la persona fallecida, así que Lou lloraba en los funerales al ver la tristeza de su familia y amigos. Pero era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba en la posición de la familia.

 

Era de cierta forma como aun no haber despertado, como estar entumecido, no era como si te arrancaran algo de tu pecho, como la mayoría de las personas suelen decir, es como si poco a poco algo se desvaneciera dejando un vacío. Cada vez que pensaras “debo decirle al abuelo lo que descubrí”, “este es el favorito del señor Al” o el simple hecho de saber que esa persona ya no este hay cuando fueras a buscarlo.

 

Poco a poco se vaciaban los recuerdos y se entumecía todo su pensamiento, negándose a procesarlo a aceptarlo.

 

Pero lo peor de todo era que el señor Al vivió una vida feliz, una vida plena y llena de aventuras. Por lo que Lou no podía estar triste, su abuelo murió durmiendo, rodeado de sus amigos y a la luz de las estrellas. Lou sabía que ellas cuidarían bien de él.

 

Aun así no pudo evitar entristecerse cada vez que quería mostrarle algo al señor Al, solo para recordar que el ya no estaba aquí. Aun así no pudo evitar estar un poquito molesto porque todos sabían que la partida del señor Al y del maestro se acercaba menos él, incluso Zack sabía que el señor Al no regresaría a casa.

 

Los meses siguientes de clases y hasta su graduación pasaron en piloto automático, no era un revoltijo de emociones inexplicables como suelen decir, era más como el entumecimiento de un musculo que no sabías que tenías pero que habías utilizado siempre sin saberlo.

 

Entonces llego la carta.

 

Apenas dos semanas desde su graduación y 7 días desde que regreso a la granja de su familia, Lou que había pensado haber dejado el mundo mágico atrás se sorprendió al ver a gruñón, el búho estoico como siempre solo le tiro la carta en la cara a Lou y siguió volando hasta posarse en el techo de uno de los graneros. Internamente pensó Lou si acaso el búho estaría molesto porque lo dejo atrás “pero él no es mi búho” replico su cerebro.  Era una carta de Gringotts para hablar de su cuenta y para leer la última voluntad de su abuelo.

 

Mark Powell, 26 años de edad, cabello negro y corto, 1,91 de altura y ojos azules, casado con una pequeña mujer de la ciudad y con dos hijos, era el mayor de los hermanos Powell y como tal su trabajo a medio tiempo era cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños, esos revoltosos serian capaz de destruir la granja entera sino los vigilaba.     

 

Decir que estaba preocupado por el menor de los Powell sería un eufemismo, RedLou no era como sus otros hermanos, ellos eran simples no querían ni necesitaban nada más que trabajar hasta sus últimos días en la granja, Lou era el curioso, aunque nunca lo admitiría, era quien leyó todos los libros de la biblioteca de la casa antes de cumplir 7 años, era a quien las personas del pueblo acudían si sucedían cosas extrañas o si simplemente necesitaban ayuda.

 

Por mucho que a su hermano pequeño no le importara, todos sabían que Lou no fue hecho para la granja, él tenía mucho más potencial ¡el primer Powell en ir a la universidad!, graduado con honores y el mejor de su clase inclusive otras facultades habían celebrado la graduación de su pequeño hermano.

 

Él se había ido como un niño inseguro, incluso si era difícil de ver, asustado y temeroso del mundo exterior, pero había vuelto, con cicatrices del ataque inesperado de un lobo en el zoológico, con tatuajes casi por completo en su cuerpo y aunque sus miedos irracionales tal vez nunca desaparecerán el volvió seguro de sí mismo. Y restregándole sus músculos a Mathew.

 

Mathew Powell, 20 años, era el penúltimo de los hermanos Powell, cabello negro, 1.85 de altura, ojos azules, tenía una barbilla fuerte con una pequeña cicatriz en la mandíbula de una pelea con Matías cuando tenían 5. Era el “causa problemas” de la familia y mientras crecían siempre se metió con Lou por ser el más pequeño y a causa de su color de cabello el clásico “eres adoptado” nunca fallo.

 

Cuando su hermano dijo que regresaría a casa estaba preocupado, no porque creía que su hermano iba a vengarse ni nada por el estilo, hermandad Powell resistía más que unos simples insultos, era porque su hermano pequeño siempre había sido un poco inestable con las personas, si tenías lo necesario para agradarle él te protegería por el resto de su vida como un perro fiel. Pero Lou no había experimentado nunca la perdida, una perdida eterna de algo que no volvería.

 

Incluso si él sabía que no era el hermano favorito de RedLou, aun así le había enviado cartas cada mes sin falla y el obviamente había contestado cada una de ellas. Matthew se había encontrado ridículamente mortificado cuando la carta de Lou llego explicando que este año el señor Al no asistiría a la cena de navidad. Había muerto mientras dormía.

 

Así que Mathew se sorprendió, el realmente lo hizo, cuando su hermano traspaso la puerta cubierto de tatuajes y mirando perdido, como si no supiera que hacer. La pérdida del señor Al fue una perdida para toda la familia Powell.                

 

Matías Powell, 24 años, 1,89 de altura, es el segundo hermano mayor, el hermano menor de Mark pero el hermano mayor de Thomas, cabello negro, ojos castaño claro y con bonitos pómulos, se podría decir que era el hermano Powell con mejor apariencia.

 

Matías fue siempre el que mejor entendió a Lou, así que sabía que cuando regreso solo quería un poco de normalidad, así que el actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que todo paso.

 

Él estaba de acuerdo con Mark, incluso si Lou aun no lo sabe, el ya no formaba parte de la granja, no es que no lo querían ahí, era su hermanito pequeño después de todo, pero Lou había encontrado un trabajo de investigación que era obvio que le gustaba, se había encontrado a si mismo incluso si aún no se daba dé cuenta de eso. Pero RedLou siempre fue el más listo de los Powell, él lo averiguaría tarde o temprano, el descubriría que había encontrado una casa, un hogar, una profesión y que no había sido en la granja Powell.

 

Tanto su madre como el amaban los tatuajes de Lou, era muy él. Las flores y plantas esparcidas por todas partes, pero ocultando siempre cosas.

 

Thomas Powell se fue a ver el circo cuando tenía 15 años y nunca regreso, y hoy teniendo 22 años aun no regresaba, eso por supuesto no quiere decir que no se mantuvo en contacto con su familia.

 

Cuando llego la carta, todos sabían que Lou se iría y aunque él dijo que regresaría, todos también sabían que sería solo de visita.

 

Pero se alegraron, de que su pequeño hermano había encontrado algo que lo hacía feliz.

 

Era otro hijo que partía.

 

Gruñón debía haber buscado a Lou pasando por todas las casas de las personas que conocía, porque apenas pisando el banco de Gringotts fue rodeado por el señor “sur, tormenta y oeste” junto con el señor “cuchillas” y “norte”. A diferencia del grupo normal de 7 ex-Aurores ahora solo había 5, y con un suspiro después de los saludos y de “sur” recordar que tenía que continuar con el entrenamiento por su cuenta, pasaron a la sala privada.

 

Después de revisar su cuenta y descubrir una ridícula cantidad de números, tanto que incluso si nunca se molestó en aprender el valor del dinero de magos era obvio que era mucho. Hablo, en (gracias a merlín), cifras muggles, de la mensualidad que se le da a su familia y si quería que siguiera así. Pero sobre todo de las “inversiones” obviamente unos en sus propios trabajos y expediciones egipcias. Solo después de que el señor “tormenta” viera los nuevos documentos y se cambiaran algunas cosas (como el porcentaje de la inversión que los Goblins podrían usar era ahora de 2%) Lou firmo.

 

No tenía idea de quién era el duende con quien hablaba y tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que había sido llevado por “sur” hasta una habitación en donde se encontraban otras personas y se sentó solo al final. Había un chico en la fila de arriba que le puso los pelos de punta.

 

El señor Al solo le dejo dos cosas en su testamento su casa y una maleta que fue entregado por un Goblin ahí mismo.

Fleamont Potter, cabello negro, ojos color café, estaba sorprendido cuando recibió una carta del banco de Gringotts pidiendo su asistencia como jefe de la familia Potter para la lectura de un testamente, su tío Charlus Potter había fallecido. Algo que hace muchos años él había pensado que ya había sucedido.

 

El no recordaba mucho de su tío salvo que se casó con Dorea Black, que tuvieron un hijo y por alguna razón desconocida desaparecieron del mapa. Al llegar a Gringotts con su esposa e hijo, que por coincidencia se encontraba en casa cuando recibió la carta, el Goblins les dijo que tenían que esperar un poco pues faltaba alguien para la lectura. Y encantado Fleamont se preguntó se habría más Potters.

 

El chico que entro rodeado de otras 5 personas, perfectamente posicionadas a sus lados y se sentó al final de la habitación no parecía un Potter. Cabello rubio oscuro y ojos ámbar ridículamente brillantes, su piel canela solo hacía que resaltaran aún más, se encontraba perfectamente vestido en un traje oficial de ceremonias, justo como el suyo, lo que hizo sospechar al señor Potter de que tal vez se trataba de un cabecilla de familia. Sus modales perfectos junto a su postura recta y dominante le hicieron seguir esa idea.

 

A su lado su hijo james se inquietaba y tras un regaño sutil de su esposa, lo que sea que hubiera pasado por su mente desapareció por completo.

 

Y en el momento en que casi todo terminaba, el pequeño chico, noto Fleamont se acercó con elegancia y demasiado lento a la mesa en donde estaba una antigua maleta que por derecho ahora era suyo. Con un poco de dolor él fue capaz de notar que parecía una marcha fúnebre hasta la mesa, obviamente el chico cuyo nombre no se había mencionado tenía en alta estima a su tío.

 

Su tío les dejo los objetos familiares y algunas cosas de Auror para su hijo, que sabía que estaba trabajando como aprendiz de Auror. Todo el dinero fue donado ya sea a caridad o para becas a nacidos muggles, eso fue una sorpresa para toda su familia.

 

Lou quería irse lo más pronto posible del lugar pero sabía que si el cielo existía Al o Charlus, como sea que se llame eso no era importante, lo regañaría durante horas diciendo que le había enseñado mejor que eso. E internamente para su propia sorpresa Lou se dio de cuanta que aún había algo de su abuelo con él.

 

Así que tomando aire y dándole el maletín a “oeste” se levantó y fue a saludar a la familia de su abuelo. Pero algo lo detuvo, un olor.

 

Las runas de Lou se encargaban de muchas cosas, entre ellas, regulaban la temperatura de su cuerpo para que se adapte a su entorno, mejoraban su velocidad de reacción y sobre todo hacia lo que el collar de lobo había hecho, mejorar sus instintos. La vista (ya no necesitaba los anteojos), el olfato, su audición, inclusive su tacto y gusto.

 

Había algo en el hijo, conocía a un licántropo. Eso decidió Lou era buena señal y más relajado se presentó o eso intento.

 

-Fleamont Potter, esta es mi hijo James y mi esposa Euphemia, Charlus era mi tío- dijo el señor Potter mientras sacudía la mano de un estupefacto Lou. Quien se aclaró la garganta y se presentó a sí mismo o eso intento.

 

-Sr. Lou Grim, 22 años, empresario, maestro de pociones, inversionista, filántropo, investigador de maldiciones y sobre todo un señor muy ocupado- contesto Blordak muy molesto mientras agitabas papeles a Lou para que firmara. Este solo suspiro ¿Cómo podría ser esta su vida? Mirando la sorpresa en  la cara del señor Potter Lou sabía que no aparentaba 22, bueno él tenía solo 18 pero le mintió a los Goblins con su edad para registrarse.

 

-lo siento señor Potter me encantaría hablar con usted pero debe saber cómo se ponen los Goblins cuando se impacientan- de la forma más formal posible saludo a tanto su hijo como a su esposa disculpándose –una especie de que en realidad me escape de la reunión- aclaro Lou con un poco de vergüenza, haciendo que Fleamont se riera. Y entonces el corazón de Lou se detuvo.

 

Era la misma risa, ¿podía ser la risa un factor genético?.

 

-oh si se cómo es, mi jefe de cuenta me mataría si no fuera porque soy rico- contesto con sencillez, pero a su vez formal al saludo de despedida de Sr Grim.

 

Después de que termino la reunión y se acordó (con duda de los Goblins) la apertura de un banco de sangre mágico para vampiros. Lou se fue a casa de su abuelo, su casa ahora y suspirando se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea hasta que fue atacado por un gruñón con mirada asesina, como suposición tal vez, fue por dejarlo en la granja.

 

La maleta que le dio el señor Al, contenía su ultimo regalo, un traje de batalla de piel de Graphorn lo cual lo creía que era ilegal hasta que vio el permiso que decía que el traje fue hecho antes de que se consideraran una especie en extinción (el señor Al realmente pensar en todo) el traje fue obviamente modificado para Lou con expresa orden de su abuelo de ponérselo y nunca quitárselo.

 

Había una capa de piel de dragón, más bien su capa de piel de dragón, esta también modificada con algunos detalles, mejorar el diseño y los detalles bordados, también era más larga la parte que caía por la espalda. Lou llevaba un año preguntándose donde había quedado su capa.

 

Había más ropas formales y ridículas obviamente de magos, botas rojas para diversión de Lou se encontraban al fondo de la maleta junto a una pequeña caja. Una varita pensó atónito Lou al abrir dicha caja. 10¼ pulgadas, era recta de un color morado oscuro pero con un mango negro adornado de runas y en la final del mango se encontraba incrustado una gema perfectamente redonda que imitaba los ciclos lunares. Conociendo al señor Al, probablemente un recordatorio de su estupidez.

 

Las instrucciones eran fáciles, la varita se cargaba con las runas del cuerpo de Lou por lo que más nadie sería capaz de usarla, debía tener cuidado porque la varita no tenía núcleo

–Nunca se lo des a un fabricante de varitas o lo descubrirán- y solo podía usar 5 hechizos. Lumos, nox, expelliarmus, protego y reducto. Si tienes suerte y con practica quizás un Expecto Patronum.

 

Para los que pregunten di que está hecha de madera de acacia con núcleo de Elementos de hueso, cal y concha marina, estarán impresionados pero no preguntaran  nada más.

 

-lumos- la luz brillante inmediatamente salió de la varita y Lou como un idiota solo soltó la varita y corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación. “¿Eso solo acababa de pasar?”

 

Tomo dos meses, 3 días y una pared rota para que Lou controlara los 5 hechizos, ¿el patronum? Brille por su ausencia. Y fue tal vez el destino cuando ese mismo día la calle mágica fue atacada de nuevo.

 

Mortifagos, Lou casi se había olvidado de ellos, aun con la poción que cambio su cabello a rubio funcionando, salió de la casa con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando. Pero había personas pidiendo ayuda y el tal vez no era el señor Al, pero aun así iba a ayudarlos.

 

No fue su mejor idea, pero como ya se ha mencionado repetidas veces Lou últimamente no tiene buenas ideas. Claro que si no hubiera salido a la calle esta hubiera sido destruida por completo, inmediatamente después de lanzar el primer reducto Lou se encontró acorralado, por suerte para él ya se había “desecho” de alguno otros mortifagos a la manera muggle.

 

“gracias señor cuchillas por las cuchillas”

 

Mientras estaba rodeado era difícil seguir a la par de los mortifagos y agradeció a sus tatuajes por sus instintos afinados, la única razón por la cual aún no había mordido el polvo. Y cuando pensó que estaba en problemas, voltear a la derecha en vez de la izquierda, una moto se metió en medio atropellando a varios descuidados y sacándolo de ahí.

 

-¡vamos no dejes de atacarlos!- dijo el desconocido que Lou dudaba mucho tuviera licencia para conducir, aun así era su mejor oportunidad de salir vivo de esta, por lo que ataco una y otra vez mientras el desconocido conducía por todas partes de forma descontrolada hasta que no quedo ninguno en pie (aunque algunos escaparon).

 

-primero, debes ampliar tu repertorio de hechizos- dijo el desconocido parándose en frente suyo, por fin tierra firme- segundo ¡Eso fue maldito brillante! ¿Cuchillas, enserio?- continuo mientras se reía. La risa pensó Lou era estruendosa y hasta cierto punto canina, sin contar que el chico obviamente no sabía lo que el espacio personal significaba.

 

-soy de la firme creencia que no hay nada que no pueda ser solucionado por un reducto- contesto Lou firmemente mientras miraba la mano en su hombro, la mano del chico, el chico alto y precioso, era el tipo de persona pensó Lou, que sabía lo que tenía y no tenía miedo de usarlo a su favor.

      

Se rio aún más.

 

-si bueno, será mejor salir de aquí antes de que lleguen los Aurores ¿quieres que te de un paseo?- Lou trato de no hacer una mueca pero por la risa del chico era obvio que no lo logro- transporte muggle no es para todos supongo- dijo sabiendo la respuesta de Lou antes de que él lo dijera, para la sorpresa del propio Lou, nadie lo había leído así de fácil nunca.

 

-¡soy Lou!- alcanzo a decir antes de que el chico se fuera y como resultado escucho un grito que decía claramente

 

-¡¡Sirius!!- Lo primero que pensó Lou no fue “¿Cómo la estrella?” Sino más bien “¿enserio?” porque el nombre le quedaba bien al chico, Lou lo recordaría como una estrellas fugas que solo pasaba por ahí, lo ayudo y nunca más lo volvió a ver, convirtiéndose en un cuento que le contaría a sus nietos o sobrinos. O al menos ese era el plan.

 

Lástima que el destino tenía otros planes ya en marcha. Que vinieron en forma de una carta con gruñón, el señor Potter aparentemente quería que asistiera a una cena con su familia para hablar de Charlus.

 

Sirius Black, 18 años, 1,82 de altura, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos grises, pómulos altos y pronunciados y con una pequeña mueca permanente al lado de la boca que casi siempre parecía una media sonrisa. También conocido por sus amigos como canuto. Solo había estado volando con su moto sin rumbo alguno cuando literalmente se tragó el humo verde que él conocía muy bien como la marca de los mortifagos, sin ni siquiera pensarlo se sumó a la acción y mientras bajaba fue capaz de ver a un chico rubio neutralizando poco a poco a los mortifagos más separados del grupo lanzándoles dagas que debían tener una especie de somnífero pues se caían y no se levantaban.  

 

Sirius no pudo evitar querer ayudarlo viéndolo pelear impresionantemente con un número mucho mayor. Uno contra muchos, sonaba como el tipo de pelea que a Sirius le gustaba ganar. Haciendo rugir el motor de Elvendork se aproximó a máxima velocidad hasta donde se encontraba el niño. Diciéndole que siguiera atacando, Sirius condujo la moto por todo el lugar evitando los hechizos enemigos mientras que el chico solo lanzaba reductos que eran de hecho precisos y daban justo en el blanco.

 

Cuando la pelea ya había terminado, asombrado por la cantidad de magia del chico no pudo evitar felicitarlo, era lo más estúpido que Sirius había visto a alguien hacer y él había vivido con James durante 7 años. Y él se conocía a sí mismo. Con una sonrisa se despidió del chico, obvio Gryffindor, y mientras se despedía oyó un leve.

 

-¡soy Lou!- sin pretensiones ni apellido, a canuto le estaba empezando a agradar el niño.

 

-¡¡Sirius!!- contesto mientras se alejaba, pensando en que los merodeadores no iban a creerle lo que había pasado. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para actualizar  
> va ganando Wolfstar :v  
> por los mensajes en mi Tumblr  
> si tienen mas opiniones   
> no duden en decirmelas


	7. ¿Qué en el mundo te llevo hacer eso?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :v

La cena con la familia Potter fue solo con el señor Fleamont y la señora Euphemia, su hijo y para sorpresa de Lou, su nuera Lily Potter antiguamente de Evans no se encontraban. Pero a pesar del incomodo inicio con cosas que todo el mundo pregunta -¿Por qué te dedicaste a esto?- ¿Cómo conociste al tío Charlus?- -¿fuisteis a Hogwarts?- -¿Por qué no?-  -¿enserio tienes 22?-

       

En realidad fue bastante bien el señor Potter era de hecho una persona tranquila y amable que le gustaba hablar acerca de su antiguo trabajo, Euphemia hacia las mejores papas que Lou probo en su vida. Así que fue bien e invitado a que regresara y no una de esas invitaciones corteses sino una de verdad. Invitación que Lou acepto unas cuantas veces en las que se volvió a repetir el mismo escenario.

 

Sr. Grim era conocido por todos los hombre lobos de la reserva de “sur” ya que no solo había inventado la poción sino que también visitaba la reserva cada luna llena y aplicaba los medicamentos a los lobos más agresivos, después  corría con ellos. Ellos sabían que cualquier información de Sr. Grim era confidencial y no debían nunca decir nada acerca de él.

 

En una de esas de veces mientras corría con los lobos se perdió o más bien fue atraído por kilómetros por la magia de alguien, Lou corrió hasta una cueva, una cueva que todo su instinto le decía que no se acercara. La magia negra impregnaba inclusive el agua del lago que salía de la cueva, olía a muerte y menta, y aunque era una extraña combinación Lou estaba más intrigado por la magia dentro de la cueva.

 

Era un olor al cual Lou estaba familiarizado. La división del alma. Pero este olor era mucho más fuerte del que olía en los hombres lobo y mucho más oscuro.

 

_Una maldición mucho más oscura._

  

Lamentablemente para Lou quien había hecho una especie de promesa interna de ayudar a las almas perdidas, sintió la obligación de entrar, pues también podía sentir una magia que aunque marcada por una energía oscura seguía siendo aún más “blanca” que “negra”.

 

Sirius, el chico de la moto, la estrella fugaz, estaba en problemas (teniendo en cuenta su memoria, Lou internamente se sorprendió que lo recordaba) así que era su turno de ayudar a la estrella, como no sabía qué hacer y viendo cosas horribles saliendo del lago, “inferí” su mente suministro.

 

Lou hizo lo único que podía, lanzar reducto a todas partes y aprovechar sus agudos instintos para sacarlos de la cueva a ambos con vida. De paso llevar al chico con el señor “sur” para que llamara al señor “norte” quien era el experto en pociones de curación.

 

Paso dos meses enteros antes de que el chico de forma milagrosa despertara. Porque “norte” no pensaba que lo haría. ¿Quién demonios bebe tantas cantidades de poción de la desesperación? Se llama poción de la desesperación por una razón.

 

Lou internamente se sentía mal por el chico porque cuando despertó “norte” estaba ya sermoneándolo y por lo visto era algo que iba para largo. Viendo con un mayor detalle las expresiones del chico Lou empezó a dudar de que no fuera Sirius. (Sin chiste de doble intención) eso y que tenía la marca oscura del que no debe ser nombrado. Lou pensó que sería más fácil llamarlo Evilmente.

 

-¿entonces cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Lou para asombro de “norte” y “sur”

 

-Regulus Black de la vieja y noble casa Black- dijo mirando fijamente a los hombres en la habitación y ocultando levemente su mano izquierda.

  

-ya vimos eso- contesto “sur” con toda la sutileza que lo caracterizaba, haciendo que el chico _Regulus_ palideciera e hiciera doble toma de las personas y el lugar donde se encontraba – Y pensaba que te habíamos ayudado porque eras el salvador de Grim- dice mientras señala a Lou al fondo de la habitación

 

-yo… no creo que nos hayamos visto antes- contesta con sinceridad a pesar de saber que podría contarle la vida, eso era algo que todos en la habitación podían respetar

 

-Sirius- contesta simplemente Lou, notando la leve mueca que se formó en la cara de Regulus.

 

-mi hermano mayor- contesto rápidamente señalando la marca en su brazo- él era el Gryffindor, yo, bueno yo era el Slytherin hacer orgulloso a mis padres, la casa, la familia y todo eso… si le debes una a Sirius dudo mucho que te agradezca que me haigas salvado, ya sabes mortífago… -volvió a señalar la marca, casi parecía una compulsión nerviosa

 

-pero… los traicionasteis ¿no?- pregunto Lou –por eso estabas en esa cueva a punto de morir – dijo Lou acercándose a la cama, solo para conseguir un encogimiento de hombros.

 

-aún estoy muerto- dijo volviendo a señalar la marca- cuando el señor oscuro se dé cuenta de mi traición y de que sigo con vida usara la marca para matarme

 

-¿Cuántos años tienes chico?-pregunto “norte”

 

-18- solo un año menor que Powell, pero 5 años menor que Grim. Pensativo Lou se sentó frente a la cama.

 

-entonces quitémoslo- dijo sin rodeos Lou -¿eso es posible norte?- pregunto al señor obviamente fascinado por la marca.

 

-no sabría decirte, creo que hay que preguntarle a “tormenta” el después de todo es el experto en cosas oscuras- dijo sin apartar la vista de la marca –pero para un pársel debería de ser posible- finalmente concluyo

 

-ok- contesto Lou algo animado- mi segunda tarea personal era después de todo devolver el orgullo a los parceles y desmentir eso de que son oscuros- y aun que Regulus pensaba que estaba algo loco, los dos señores en la habitación se rieron y asintieron

 

-un extraño segundo paso, pero bueno, quien soy yo para corregir al gran señor Grim- dijo “sur” mientras salía a escribirle una carta a “oeste y tormenta”

 

Grim, el gran señor Grim, **_GRIM_**. El misterioso mago que apareció de la nada y revoluciono la forma en que el mudo mágico veía las cosas, nacidos muggles que podían ser descendientes da casas antiguas, quien encontró la cura a la licantropía e hizo que el mundo mágica cambiara la forma en ver a los hombres lobo que por si fuera poco fue su causa que iniciaran educaciones especializadas para squib. Las personas que derrotaran a Fenrir Greyback dijeron que lo hicieron bajos las órdenes del sombrío, el _Grim_. Todo eso sin contar que tenía el apoyo de los vampiros debido a sus bancos de sangre. Básicamente una piedra en el zapato para el señor oscuro desde que apareció.

 

Tal vez, Sr. Grim lo haría, tal vez el sería la única persona en el mundo capaz de romper la marca oscura. Y Lou lo haría pero con mucha ayuda, inclusive ayuda de personas algo inesperadas.

 

Unas semanas después de empezar la búsqueda y apenas encontrando un pársel que no tenía miedo de revelar su habilidad, era japonés,  Regulus empezó a enfermarse y Lou sin tener al gran experto en pociones como lo fue el señor Al, recurrió a llamar al más cercano que tenía, cruzando los dedos por su discreción, Fleamont Potter y Damocles Belby. Belby acepto sin preguntas Fleamont fue más cuidadoso pero al final también acepto.

 

Claro que tuvo que quedarse unos días en cuarentena porque parecía tener síntomas de viruela de dragón, o al menos Lou decía que había olido la viruela en el señor Potter. Pero por aun más precaución se le dio medicamentos en contra de ella también a la señora Potter. Después de todo era una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

        

Lou se cortó las manos, fue mordido por una serpiente, fue envenenado por el olor de pociones experimentales, se incendió su laboratorio y exploto de forma muy anticlimática. Pero ni siquiera las quemaduras de tercer grado lo hicieron desistir, después de todo ya estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo.

 

Fleamont Potter estaba muy sorprendido que Lou fuera el mismo Sr. Grim del que todo el ministerio estaba hablando, claro que por las políticas de privacidad solo su nombre era conocido por las familias más importantes (sangre pura) del mundo mágico. Pero debió haberlo sospechado, su tío después de todo siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para encontrar personas excepcionales.

 

Y mirando con horror el laboratorio de Lou que solo había explotado de la nada sin ninguna advertencia, solo para verlo salir caminando, cubierto de heridas y mirando como si fuera navidad. Fleamont ya no podía estar en la negación, el pequeño Lou era el Sr. Grim del cual todo el mundo (sin saberlo) estaba hablando.

 

Tratar de buscar una forma de quitarle a alguien la marca oscura significa que en algún lugar del campamento había un mortífago, pero los señor “sur” “norte” y “oeste” habían afirmado y jurado por su magia que era un desertor que moriría si no se le quitaba la marca oscura pronto. Así que el junto a Damocles estaban haciendo todo lo posible por rápidamente encontrar una solución.

 

49 días, con 6 horas y 37 minutos desde que llegaron al campamento de investigaciones de “oeste” Damocles Belby estaba mirando algo que se suponía imposible. Una forma de quitar una marca puesta en la magia de la persona, una marca muy oscura. Y aunque iba a ser en extremo doloroso era factible y sobre todo no mortal.

 

El señor “oeste” nunca en su vida había estado más orgulloso de sus habilidades ni mucho menos tan impresionado por las habilidades de otra persona, como lo eran el señor Potter y Belby, sin ellos hubiera sido imposible terminar la poción tan pronto.       

 

Regulus Black, 18 años de edad, 1,80 de altura, cabello negro corto, ojos grises, sería la copia perfecta de Sirius Black sino fuera por algunos detalles. El no poseía la pequeña mueca en la parte derecha de los labios, su postura era por completo formal, la forma de mirar era calculadora en mejor instancia, su nariz era un poco más pequeña y cabello con menos ondas.

 

Pero pensó Lou un poco irritado, tenía la misma manía con el espacio personal, o más bien, los hermanos Black parecían poder entrar en el espacio personal de Lou sin que este lo notara ni mucho menos se incomodara por eso. Razón por la cual Lou estaba molesto ¿Qué demonios tenían los hermanos Black que no tenía el resto del mundo? ¿Una definición diferente del espacio  personal? ¿Tal vez un rango diferente?        

 

Dejando las preguntas que tal vez no tengan nunca una respuesta. “norte” estaba asegurándose que Regulus Black siguiera los pasos necesarios para poder quitarle la marca oscura. Primero beber la poción y dejarla actuar durante dos horas como mínimo, se encargara de recolectar toda la magia intrusa en el organismo y solo entonces el hablante pársel usaría sus habilidades para intentar sacar a la serpiente, con un antiguo hechizo traducido al pársel.

 

La poción al escudriñar por todas partes iba a ser doloroso y mientras más tiempo le tome actuar por completo más doloroso sería.

 

Pero como era previsto Regulus sobrevivió y aunque perdió la conciencia un par de veces, al despertar por completo se encontró mirando su brazo desnudo. Según Lou lo miro por dos horas enteras antes de empezar a reírse como un maniático. Por alguna razón la risa era contagiosa así que cuando “sur” entro para ver si había funcionado se encontró con “oeste, norte”, Regulus y Lou riéndose como psicópatas. Dio media vuelta y salió.

 

Con Regulus ya recuperándose Lou empezó a escribir su nuevo artículo acerca de la magia pársel y sus usos curativos, era después de todo magia inclinada más a la sanación, teniendo aquellos hablantes pársel un 50% más de eficacia en sus hechizos de sanación (siempre que se dijeran en pársel) y pociones curativas. Y añadiendo algo que Alfred Potterer o Charlus Potter aprobarían concluyo con. “incluso los muggles saben de estas facultades, su símbolo de sanación es después de todo una serpiente”    

 

Regulus nació en una vieja y casa noble, se le enseño política antes de siquiera empezar a caminar, él fue un Slytherin y aun así nunca había leído algo con tantas “púas de doble intención”, se preguntó levemente si Sr. Grim había sido un Slytherin, pero era 5 años mayor que el por lo que debería haberlo visto de ser así.

 

-Sr. Grim fue educado en casa con maestros especializados- contesto “oeste” al deducir las interrogantes de Regulus en cuanto a Lou, esté solo asintió.

       

Un día más tarde todo se complicaría...

 

-horrocrux- fue la palabra que dijo Regulus que hizo a todos en la habitación, sin excepción, mirar con horror absoluto.

 

Lou no tenía que meterse en esos asuntos, esos asuntos eran después de todo una guerra y él había prometido al señor Al que tendría cuidado, ya saben lo normal “iba a vivir”. Con un suspiro interno se paso las manos por el cabello y se sentó al lado de Regulus, el guardapelos estaba en posesión del elfo domestico de Regulus, pero este afirmo que estaba escondido. Pero el problema, era que Evilmente (apodo de Lou para quien no debe ser nombrado) era listo y avaricioso de seguro tenía más de un horrocrux.

 

-¿hay una forma de detectar horrocrux? Ya saben para buscarlos…-  pregunto Lou mientras “oeste” se pegó la cabeza contra el muro más cercano

 

-¿¡estás diciendo que podría haber más de uno!?-exigió “norte” y mientras que Regulus palideció un poco, Lou asintió.

 

-bueno creo que lo importante ahora sería descubrir como destruirlos…- dijo de forma pensativa-aun que buscar los demás también tiene prioridad- dijo indeciso

 

-necesitamos ayuda de la orden del fénix- y eso fue la segunda cosa que Regulus dijo en el día que hizo congelar a todos.

 

 _Eso_ sería involucrase oficialmente, cosa que trataba de evitar Lou, e incluso si su mente estaba protegida el hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Albus Dumbledore un experto reconocido en legeremancia hacia recorrer escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

 

Pero bueno, la definición del señor Al de la vida incluía aventuras y en mera estancia peligro mortal.

 

Entrar en Hogwarts y pedir por el director probablemente se vería como un desafío, encontrar el lugar donde se reunía la orden del fénix e interrumpir la reunión era suicidio. Su mente se fue a la segunda opción a pesar de que su sueño siempre fue ver Hogwarts, pero habría niños hay, podría ser gravemente malinterpretado.                        

 

Regulus no quería ir, no había forma que le creyeran al señor Grim si lo veían con un mortífago al lado, capas y pensaban que solo era otro señor oscuro con mejores planes estratégicos. Él no quería ir, nadie le pidió ir, ¿porque iría? No es como si quisiera ver a su hermano ni nada por el estilo. Obviamente no quería preguntarle algo estúpido como ¿estas orgulloso de mí?

 

-¡vamos Regulus es hora de partir! Por fin tenemos el lugar de la reunión de la orden- dijo Sr. Grim poniéndose su capa de dragón, abajo tenía un traje de batalla, para sorpresa de Regulus, hecho de piel de Graphorn. Más dura que la piel de dragón e ilegal al menos que fuera herencia.

 

-uh- su padre estaría tan decepcionado de su elocuencia pero bueno, probablemente también estaría decepcionado por ayudar a Albus Dumbledore de todas las personas. Y como si fuera una señal Lou volvió a hablar.

 

-¡vamos Regulus vas a ayudarme a mí!- dijo impaciente en la puerta- ¡no tenemos toda la noche! Si me van a hechizar prefiero que sea antes de las 11- Regulus no pudo evitar estar conforme con eso, él iba a ayudar a Sr. Grim no Albus Dumbledore, el sujeto era tan manipulador como cualquier Slytherin y Regulus no quería estar bajo sus órdenes. Ya había seguido a un loco no necesitaba otro. Lou podía ser la única excepción…

 

-por supuesto señor, déjeme ponerme mi abrigo-

 

La reunión era en una taberna, una _taberna_ , Lou no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso ¿si entraba tenía que beber? ¿Sería de mala educación no pedir nada? ¿En dado caso su reputación se vendría abajo si pedía chocolate caliente? Suspirando entro y se acercó a la barra y antes de que pudiera pedir algo que probablemente sabría horrible, seria caro y que no se lo tomaría. Noto que el sujeto del lado estaba bebiendo té. Para horror de toda la gente que conocía a Lou a este no le gustaba el té.

 

-chocolate caliente- dijo sin ningún tipo de duda como si fuera obvio que en un bar abría chocolate caliente y que deberían dárselo lo más rápido posible, pero era algo que había aprendido de su abuelo, mientras más confiado parezcas mejor.   

 

-no sabía que aquí vendían chocolate caliente- dijo el bebedor de té a su izquierda mientras un camarero ponía enfrente una taza con chocolate caliente. Lou asintió.

 

-todo depende de la forma en que lo pides- dijo volteándose para ver bien al chico. En una palabra, era precioso, incluso con las leves cicatrices y el suéter holgado, su cabello una maraña de diferentes colores predominados por el castaño claro, rojo y gris, ojos verdes.

 

-Remus Lupin- y era un licántropo cuyo nombre es lobo-hombre lobo, Lou no pudo evitar morder sus labios, y confuso porque Remus no tendió su mano (como si hubiera pensado demasiado tarde que Lou era el tipo de persona que no lo saludaría) tendió la suya para sorpresa de Lupin. Quien la tomo y sacudió.

 

-un placer conocerlo señor Lupin- dijo Lou con toda honestidad. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Remus fue llamado por alguien y se fue. Mirando con asombro su mano Lou casi tiene un ataque cardiaco. Él nunca iniciaba el contacto con desconocidos, aun así él quería tocar a Remus Lupin. Y mientras se alejaba pensó que era casi tan alto como su hermano mayor.  

 

Primero los hermanos Black y ahora esto. Debía haber algo que estaba pasando por alto.

 

Regulus noto como Sr. Grim se paraba frente a la taberna y miraba alrededor tal vez buscado algo o simplemente escaneando la zona y cuando termino confiando entro y fue directo a la barra, como si fuera algo completamente normal, como si hubiera estado haciendo eso cada fin de semana por años pidió un chocolate caliente para iniciar una conversación con Remus Lupin. Lamentablemente el plan A (presuntamente) fallo, por lo que un contacto directo ahora era necesario. Razón por la cual se encontraban en frente de la habitación donde ya estaban reunidos los miembros de la orden.

 

Sorprendido porque Sr. Grim de cierta forma (tal vez con un hechizo que mejora la audición) logro descubrir la contraseña de la puerta (pero y ya todos los miembros de la orden estaban dentro) por lo que cuando se abrió ya había varitas apuntando a ambos (en especial cuando lo vieron a él).

 

-Albus Dumbledore, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Sr. Grim ignorando las varitas que lo apuntaban mientras cerraba la puerta-¿oh James? Ha sido un año desde la última vez que te vi ¿Cómo sigue tu madre? ¿Sirius? Regulus no me dijisteis que tu hermano era miembro de la orden ¿Señor Lupin? Vaya pero que pequeño es el mundo-

 

Regulus no sabía si el señor Grim era o muy listo o estaba diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

 

Lou solo estaba diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> estaba pensando (mi amigo quiere) un trio entre lou/sirius/remus. y regulus/severus  
> pero en la mesa tambien esta lou/regulus y wolfstar  
> que tal si me dicen loo que prefieren  
> humildemente acepto correciones


End file.
